


The Ecstasy of Many Shepards

by raptor4d4



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brainwashing, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Orgy, Other, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4





	1. The Ecstasy of Many Shepards - Part 1

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** The Ecstasy of Many Shepards – Part 1 **

Liara sighed as she typed away at her Shadow Broker terminal on the Normandy SR-2. Numerous messages flashed across the screen. Reminders popped up to note several upcoming appointments. Endless streams of data flowed before the asari’s eyes as she worked…

So engrossed was Liara in her duties that she did not realize that she wasn’t alone…

A figure emerged from a shadowy corner of her room. This figure watched Liara work for some time. They watched the asari’s fingers move like a blur as she tapped away at the keys. But steadily their gaze turned to her more _important_ assets…

The shadowy figure gulped as they eyed Liara’s curvy figure. Their fingers twitched as they imagined running their hands down her body. Her tit size appeared to be about average while in her uniform but this shadowy figure knew for a fact they were much, much bigger. Liara often felt her tits were too large so she wore a tight jacket to make them look smaller. The shadowy figure imagined ripping that jacket right off her and burying their face in her huge bosom. 

When the shadowy figure had enough watching and fantasizing they made their move. Slowly they emerged and crept closer and closer…

Liara was so fixated that she did not notice them at all. They inched behind Liara and crept ever closer, utterly silent. Finally they were right behind her. The shadowy figure licked their lips lecherously…and grabbed her. They weaved their arms underneath Liara’s and groped her tits from behind. Liara yelped in surprise at first but then rolled her eyes. She didn’t even need to see her “attacker” to know who they were!

**Liara:** “Shepard! Not now!”

Jane Shepard responded by squeezing Liara’s tits harder. 

**Shepard:** “Oh come on, Liara! Just a quick one!” 

She kissed Liara’s neck several times. She kissed her and slowly slid her hand down to Liara’s pussy. Her plan was to rub it through her uniform, get her a little excited, and hopefully nature would take its course. But she never made it that far. Liara stopped her hand as it passed her belt and pushed Shepard away. 

**Liara:** “Shepard, I’ve got two dozen shipments to the Crucible to coordinate and that’s _after_ I sift through the hundred intel reports I have on Reaper movements. Your libido can wait.”

Without looking at Shepard she snapped her fingers and pointed at the door, directing Shepard to leave. Shepard was thoroughly dejected…but was not about to give up yet. Rather than head for the door she spun around and made for the bed. She sat down and crossed her arms, her expression very grumpy. She couldn’t believe Liara anymore! Before she became the Shadow Broker Liara wanted to bed Shepard every night! There was no satisfying her! 

But now Liara’s sex drive had seemingly subsided. Shepard’s, on the other hand, kept growing. Perhaps it was the stress of fighting the Reapers and Cerberus but Shepard was _constantly_ horny. Every night she’d go to bed naked and masturbating, filling her holes with every dildo and vibrator she could find. But it wasn’t enough. She needed to fuck someone bad! She needed a pussy to lick or a cock in her ass. But no one wanted to oblige her!

Shepard threw up her hands in frustration.

**Shepard:** “I’m surrounded by a bunch of prudes! You won’t fuck me…James won’t fuck me…Samantha goes all shy when I make a move…Joker won’t touch me…I’ve even asked Ashley, Jack and even Miranda! They _definitely_ won’t fuck me!” 

Slowly Liara turned her head to Shepard and glared at her. 

**Liara, coldly:** “Going on about all the people you’ve tried to cheat on me with won’t help get me in the mood…”

She turned back to her console. Shepard bit her lip and blushed, realizing she screwed up. She sighed again.

**Shepard:** “Liara, please! Don’t you feel the _least_ bit horny?”

Still without looking up, Liara shook her head. 

**Liara:** “Sorry, Shepard, but I haven’t even so much as masturbated since I became the Shadow Broker. Too much to do!”

Shepard fell back on the bed. 

Unbelievable! She cured the genophage. She stopped a Cerberus takeover of the Citadel. She end the long awaited geth/quarian war and go the two sides to get along. She uncovered the horrendous Cerberus experiments being done at Sanctuary. She has done numerous impossible things in her career…and yet she can’t get laid?! She’s surrounded by sexy women and handsome men of all varieties and can’t get a single person to fuck her! And too busy to masturbate? You’re _never_ too busy to masturbate! 

Shepard turned her head and stared off into space. There had to be _something_ she could say or do to get Liara to fuck her. She was quiet for a long time. Liara kept working and completely ignored her. Shepard ran through every conceivable scenario in her mind. There had to be something that could get Liara excited. Something…

Shepard’s vision came back into focus. All this time she had been staring at something drab green sitting on a table but didn’t pay attention to what it was. But now that she was focusing she saw that it was…a dildo?

She never saw a dildo like this. Shepard reached over and picked it up. It definitely looked and felt like a dildo but it had a series of odd buttons on the bottom. Even a small screen. 

**Shepard, thinking:** “What is this? A computerized dildo?”

She checked to make sure Liara wasn’t looking and pressed a button. The dildo began to vibrate. They felt…good. Shepard imagined pressing it against her pussy and letting the vibrations flow into her. But she restrained herself. She turned it back off and hid it behind her back as she sat up. She grinned smugly at Liara who still wasn’t looking at her. 

**Shepard:** “No time to masturbate, huh?”

**Liara:** “That’s what I said.”

**Shepard:** “Then how do you explain _THIS?!?_ ”

She pulled out the dildo and held it up. 

**Shepard:** “A person doesn’t leave something like this out unless they’ve been using it! Admit it, you’ve masturbated recently!”

Liara turned to see what Shepard was talking about. When she saw the dildo she rolled her eyes.

**Liara:** “Shepard, that’s not a sex toy!”

Slowly Shepard lowered the “dildo” and looked at it.

**Shepard:** “…Then what is it?”

Liara walked over and took it. 

**Liara:** “Remember that Prothean ruin we discovered during that recon mission a few weeks ago? I found plans for this device in the data files. If my translations are accurate, it’s supposed to be a transportation device. When activated it’s supposed to instantly transport someone to another point in space. Only…”

She held it up and stared at it grimly. 

**Liara:** “…I haven’t been able to get it to work. I built it and its design perfectly matches the plans. I just haven’t been able to get it to do anything beyond vibrate. It may as well be a dildo.”

She tossed it back to Shepard and returned to her console. Shepard stared at the device.

**Shepard:** “Why haven’t you been able to get it to work?”

Liara shrugged. 

**Liara:** “Bits of data are corrupted. The rest is in a dialect that’s difficult to translate. It mentions applying some type of ‘energy’ to the device but I can’t figure out what kind. Simple electricity doesn’t work. Biotic energy doesn’t either. Maybe after the war is over I’ll work on it more but for right now it’s a paperweight.”

Liara’s console beeped. She needed to leave for an appointment. She bid Shepard farewell and left without another word, leaving her all alone in the room. 

Shepard stared at the door long after Liara left. She squeezed the device in her hand tightly. It drove her crazy when Liara just dismissed her like that!

**Shepard, thinking:** “I’ll show you, Liara! I’ll…”

She looked down at the device. It really _did_ look like a dildo…

Shepard smiled as she had a devious idea…

**_Five minutes later…_ **

**Shepard:** “Oh yes! Oh fuck YES!!!”

Shepard’s clothes were scattered all over Liara’s room. Shepard herself was naked on the bed, her legs spread as she slid the device in and out of her pussy like a real dildo. 

This was her plan. If Liara insisted on spending time on useless devices like this and not fucking her, she will fill the room with her musk and cover the place with her cum! Everything from her sheets to her precious computer monitors will be covered in her juices! And if Liara tries to clean it all up, Shepard will just sneak in and do it all over again! And what better way to do this than by fucking herself with Liara’s not-a-dildo device? 

Shepard still had trouble believing that it wasn’t a dildo. Before she started she pressed a few buttons on the bottom. Some lights came on and it started vibrating in her hands. Shepard grinned and immediately stuck it in her pussy. 

Her arousal steadily grew as she fucked herself. The device felt damn good! Which was fortunate because she would be fucking herself for a while to cum as much as she planned. 

Shepard smiled as she teased her clit and stuck the device deeper inside her. Going without sex for so long has left her as horny as hell! She longed for a tongue on her pussy or a strap-on in her ass. But no one would give it to her! Shepard could feel her sexual frustration growing inside her, prompting her to fuck herself faster. She squeezed her tits and sped up the dildo. Slowly she began to notice a subtle increase in the dildo’s vibrations. She grew steadily wetter and it felt like the dildo was reacting to her arousal! But Shepard knew that was ridiculous. Completely ridiculous…

Unbeknownst to Shepard, something was happening to the device. The lights on the bottom began to flicker more as she fucked herself. There was also a very small monitor on the bottom. A few words began to appear on the monitor as Shepard went on. 

“ENERGIZING” was the first to appear. 

Shepard moaned. Already she was nearing climax! She was excited! Vengeance sex was always the best and this vengeance orgasm was going to be epic! 

“COORDINATES LOCKED” then appeared on the monitor…

**Shepard:** “Oh yes! I’m cumming! I’M CUMMING!!!” 

Shepard came. Her cum squirted around the dildo onto the sheets. And at that moment…there was an explosion. An explosion of light and sound. Shepard had no idea where it came from but an intense light erupted and surrounded her. There was a loud sound like wind blowing over her fast and hard. And then…she was moving.

Shepard felt herself being lifted off the bed. She pulled the device out of her pussy and flailed her arms, desperate to grab hold of something. But all she caught was air. Indeed, it was as if the bed and everything else had disappeared. She felt a tugging sensation and she went flying through the air. Shepard screamed as she flew through this whirling vortex of light and sound. Her mind raced in fear and confusion. What was happening?! Where was she going?! Was she going to keep flying forever?!

Her questions were quickly answered. Steadily she saw something in the distance, something gray and dark. She reached for it, desperately hoping to grab something to stop herself. It steadily came closer and she realized she was flying straight towards it. It was coming at an incredible speed, so fast Shepard was concerned she’d collide with it. Frightened, she covered her face with her arms and braced herself for impact. 

In an instant the light and noise stopped. Shepard fell a short distance further and landed face down on a cold metal floor.

**Shepard:** “Oomph!” 

Her arms protected her face from the impact but the device slid from her hand and clattered across the floor. Shepard didn’t see it but the lights on the bottom of the device steadily died out. The last thing to fade was the small monitor which illuminated the word “CHARGING”…

Shepard moaned and stirred. Her entire body felt weird, like she had just received a huge electric shock after spending an hour in an oven and then a freezer. She took several deep breaths to steady herself. Whatever that was, it was utterly intense! But she did _not_ want to do it again!

Slowly she lifted herself onto her hands and knees and looked around. To Shepard’s amazement, she was in an entirely new location. 

**Shepard, thinking:** “Where…am I?”

She appeared to be in some sort of conference room. It could have been inside a building somewhere but she couldn’t shake the feeling that she was inside a ship. There was something strangely familiar about it all. Shepard climbed to her feet and looked around some more. Her eyes fell on the device lying in the corner. A stunning realization came upon Shepard. 

**Shepard:** “It worked…it worked!!”

Liara’s device actually worked! She said it was some sort of transport device. It actually worked! The device actually transported her to a new location! Liara had said she just couldn’t figure out how to activate it, that it required an unknown type of “energy” to activate. Shepard stifled a laugh when she realized she had accidentally discovered exactly what type it needed. 

It needed _sexual_ energy.

Somehow her masturbating with it charged it up and activated it. Shepard amused herself for a moment as she pondered the stupid look on Liara’s face when she got back and told her about this.

Then Shepard froze. She looked down at herself and realized that she was still naked! She was naked and onboard an unknown ship in an unknown area of space! She needed to find some clothes and get her bearings NOW! 

She turned to the door. Hopefully she could sneak out and find some clothes to steal. She took two steps…and froze again. The door…seemed familiar. Shepard looked around the room again. This entire room seemed eerily familiar. The door…the chairs…the old communication terminals opposite the door…

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. This room…was the conference room aboard the Normandy SR-1! This was the room where she joined minds with Liara for the first time. These were the chairs where she and her squad debriefed after every mission. These were even the communication terminals where she hung up on the Council whenever they gave her lip! 

But how was this possible? Was this some sort of replica? Surely she would have heard if the Alliance was making another Normandy-class cruiser. Could Cerberus have built it? Doubtful. They would have specked it closer to the SR-2. Could it be that…

Shepard had a startling thought. Could the device have…sent her through time? Could she be in the past? She began to panic again. If she really was in the past, she needed to get out of there! There was not telling how much damage her mere presence could cause here! Her eyes darted around for the device. She knew it landed around here somewhere. She would find it and figure out how to work it and hopefully return to her original time. She finally spied the device in a corner and breathed a sigh of relief. But before she could make a move…the door opened.

A man Shepard had never seen before strolled in. He was tall and muscular with a shaved head and wearing an Alliance uniform. He seemed a bit lost in thought as he entered with a soft smile on his face but quickly he noticed her and his eyes widened with shock. Shepard did not move an inch. Her heart felt like it stopped as she stood there, completely naked in front of this perfect stranger. 

What was he going to do? Would he scream “pervert” and call for help? Would he just silently run out of the room? Shepard was amused for a moment when the thought he might hit on her passed through her mind. 

But this was not the time for such thoughts! She was so frightened that she didn’t even make a move to cover herself. The man could see everything from her tits to her pussy. The man eyed her up for a moment and, to Shepard’s great surprised, he smiled. 

**???:** “So Liara found a third person after all! I was afraid everyone would be too busy with their duties to participate.” 

Shepard was speechless. The man was…surprisingly calm, given this situation. And did he mention…Liara? What the hell was going on?!

The man cocked his eyebrow as he looked her over again. He stroked his chin and appeared to be pondering something. 

**???:** “Funny. I don’t recognize you. What’s your name and rank, soldier?”

Shepard finally snapped to her senses. It was strange enough that he was casually asking a naked woman her name and rank but even stranger was that he was asking her, the famous Commander Jane Shepard, who _she_ was! She felt a spark of anger growing inside her. She placed her hands on her hips and stood tall and proud.

**Shepard:** “First give me _your_ name and rank, soldier!” 

The man was taken aback by her order. He stared at her in shock for a moment and angrily crossed his arms. He narrowed his eyes and spoke in a cold, authoritative tone. 

**MaleShep:** “I am Commander John Shepard, commanding officer of the SSV Normandy SR-1 and the first human Spectre. Remember that you are on _my_ ship. Now what’s your name and rank?!”

An odd silence fell over the room. Shepard blinked slowly several times, staring at the man and processing his statement. 

He was Commander… _John_ Shepard?!

But… _HOW?!?_

The truth slowly dawned on Shepard. The device…didn’t send Shepard across time. It didn’t even send her across space. It sent her…across _dimensions!!!_

And in this dimension…she was a _man!_

MaleShep began tapping his foot impatiently as he awaited Shepard’s reply. She snapped to her senses and quickly tried to come up with a story. No way could she tell him the truth. Just no way! He’d think she was a complete lunatic! She had to think of a quick cover story. She quickly stood at attention and saluted him. 

**Shepard:** “S-Sorry, sir! My name is Lieutenant Jane…Sherman, sir! Recently assigned to the SR-1. Forgive me for not checking in, sir!”

Her introduction and apologies seemed to satisfy him. He smiled and saluted back. 

**MaleShep:** “No worries, Sherman.”

They both stopped saluting and MaleShep proceeded towards one of the chairs, checking her out of the corner of his eye as he passed. Shepard continued to stand at attention, unsure what to do next.

**MaleShep:** “Well since you’re here and you’re naked I’m assuming you are here to assist Liara and Ashley with administering the Blowjob Directive?”

MaleShep turned his back for a moment. When he did Shepard gave her head a small shake. She had to have misheard him. She had to! No _way_ he just said…

**Shepard:** “The…B-Blowjob Directive…sir?”

She heard MaleShep sigh. He still had his back to her. He put his hands on his hips and shook his head.

**MaleShep:** “Don’t tell me someone forgot to brief you as well! I thought I was more careful with that after Liara came aboard.” 

Shepard’s eyes darted around as though quickly looking for answers. Her best bet for getting information was to play along with this MaleShep.

**Shepard:** “I believe I was, sir. But could we…review, just in case?”

If she could see his face Shepard would suspect he’d be rolling his eyes. But without looking at her MaleShep nodded and began his explanation. 

**MaleShep:** “The Blowjob Directive…”

He paused…and pulled his shirt over his head. Shepard actually felt herself growing a little aroused staring at his muscular naked back.

**MaleShep:** “…is a new Alliance initiative designed to help alleviate stress and improve crew morale.” 

He untied his boots and removed them. 

**MaleShep:** “Studies showed that people who recently experienced some form of sexual released had lower stress and significantly higher performance scores.”

Shepard gulped as MaleShep pulled down his pants. She felt herself growing wet as she stared at his naked ass…

**MaleShep:** “If a crewman is feeling stressed and need release, they may seek out another crewman who is not in the middle of something vital and…”

MaleShep spun around.

**MaleShep:** “…Ask for a blowjob.”

Shepard’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head at the size of the man’s massive cock. She was _definitely_ wet now! She watched his cock twitch as MaleShep eyed her up again. He was definitely getting hard over her. Shepard gulped as she thought about what he was proposing. It had been a long time since she swallowed a cock that big! But if she did blow him she’d be fucking…herself. A very odd turn of affairs. Meanwhile MaleShep continued his explanation. 

**MaleShep:** “Male crewman can ask for a blowjob from any female crewman or vice versa. Since we’ve started the program my crew has demonstrated incredible performance in their duties. We’re the only ship testing the program right now but I suspect more will be joining us in the near future.”

Shepard said nothing. Her eyes were glued to MaleShep’s cock. It was completely wrong that she would want to suck it…but she couldn’t help herself. MaleShep noticed her excitement and grinned. 

**MaleShep:** “Good to see you eager to begin. But we must wait for Liara and—“

The door hissed open. Liara entered accompanied by Ashley. Seconds behind them were Joker and Kaiden. Shepard felt her chest tightened a bit when she saw Kaiden. This Normandy hadn’t been to Virmire yet. She left Kaiden to die in her home dimension. She knew it had to be done but that didn’t alleviate her guilt.

MaleShep greeted his friends and crew. They all exchanged greetings and Joker and Kaiden began to strip and prepare for what was apparently going to be a group blowjob. Meanwhile MaleShep congratulated and thanked Liara and Ashley for finding a third person for this session. Both women turned their eyes to Shepard, giving her quizzical looks. 

**Other Liara:** “We never…found anybody. Everyone was too busy.”

All eyes slowly turned to Shepard. She blushed as she quickly thought of an excuse. She quickly claimed that she overheard Liara asking for volunteers and decided to come here. Liara came closer and inspected her. She seemed skeptical, as though not believing Shepard’s claim. But after a while she shrugged. 

**Other Liara:** “Oh well. I was kind of looking forward to sucking two cocks today…”

She unbuttoned her uniform as she spoke and pulled it open. Shepard’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head when she saw Liara’s tits. They were massive! _So_ much bigger than the tits on her Liara! Shepard was unable to contain her excitement and Liara laughed. 

**Other Liara:** “You…like my tits?”

Shepard nodded furiously. Liara grinned and leaned in closer, speaking softly and seductively. 

**Other Liara, softly:** “Want me to…lick your pussy later?”

Shepard nodded again even harder. Ashley rolled her eyes. MaleShep and Kaiden both chuckled. Joker began stroking his cock over the thought of these two hot women having sex. Shepard grew very wet imagining herself having sex with this big-titted Liara. But this came to a halt with her next statement.

**Other Liara:** “Well you’re out of luck! This mouth…is only for cocks.”

She stuck out her tongue and ran her finger up and down it like a cock. The men all laughed while Ashley grinned and shook her head. 

**Other Ashley:** “Tone it down, Liara. You’re turning into a slut!” 

Liara laughed and finished undressing. Ashley was already naked and held out a coin in her palm as she approached Shepard. 

**Other Ashley:** “Liara and I already had a coin flip over who gets to blow Shepard. I lost…”

She glared at Liara out of the corner of her eye and Liara grinned smugly.

**Other Ashley:** “Now it’s your turn. I’ll flip, you call it. Loser gets Joker.”

**Other Joker:** “Hey!”

She flipped the coin and Shepard called heads. The coin landed on the floor…heads up. Ashley had a frown so deep Shepard thought her face was going to break. Joker laughed and stroked his cock harder. He teased Ashley as she walked up to him and knelt in front of him as he sat in one of the conference chairs, saying he was expecting good head and was going to cum in her mouth so much she wouldn’t need dinner tonight. Ashley threatened to rip his balls off if he continued. He shut right up. 

Liara took her position in front of MaleShep. He sat down and she stared at his cock like it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She took her tits and gently massaged his cock. MaleShep smiled and moaned at her soft touch. Shepard was so jealous! She wondered if her tits were as soft as they looked. But she didn’t have time to ponder Liara’s boobs. She had something more pressing waiting…

Slowly Shepard turned her gaze to Kaiden who was sitting anxiously in the chair next to Shepard. He was stroking his cock and smiling at her. Shepard was at a loss for words. 

Kaiden, he…

She had to fight back tears. She missed him. She missed him a lot! She remembered how Kaiden hit on her a few times before she made her interests in Liara known. It hurt to turn him down like that. It made leaving him on Virmire even more painful. Shepard closed her eyes to help her regain control of her emotions. She opened them again…and smiled. 

Nothing could bring her Kaiden back. But perhaps in some way of apology…she could give _this_ Kaiden the best blowjob she could give!

She eagerly took position kneeling in front of him. She smiled warmly at her old friend and waited for some sign to begin. It came when MaleShep chanted “Ready, set, BLOW!” 

Ashley and Liara dove right in. Despite her initial disgust Ashley seemed quite pleased with Joker’s cock. She swallowed the entire thing and moaned loudly and happily as she sucked it. Liara kept MaleShep’s cock sandwiched between her boobs and sucked on the tip as it poked out from between her breasts. Both men were extremely pleased with their performance. Stress seemed to be the absolute last thing they were feeling. But Shepard, meanwhile, was trying to think of the best way to please Kaiden. Kaiden began growing anxious as MaleShep and Joker moaned louder. Shepard decided to just jump right in and do what felt best. 

The first thing she did was lick the tip. Kaiden seemed pleased with that. She licked the tip and then licked his entire cock from the balls all the way back to the tip. She savored the taste of every inch of his cock. 

**Shepard, thinking:** “So _this_ is what Kaiden tastes like…”

He tasted good…

Shepard’s mouth watered. She opened her mouth and winked at Kaiden. He winked back. She stuck out her tongue and gave the tip one last lick before sticking the entire cock in her mouth. It went all the way in and touched the back of her throat. Her lips touched his balls and Shepard moaned very loudly, overjoyed at his delicious taste filling her mouth. She pulled back and swallowed his cock again as she blew him good and hard. 

But not as hard as Liara and Ashley, apparently. 

Before long MaleShep moaned even louder and declared that he was about to cum. Liara wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock and rubbed the rest with her tits. He came and Liara skillfully caught it all in her mouth. Ashley fondled Joker’s balls with such skill he said her fingers felt like vibrators. He came and not a drop hit the floor. Ashley and Liara sat up and opened their mouths for Joker and MaleShep, showing all the cum they caught in their mouths. Then they swallowed. 

Shepard realized how far behind she was! The others were already done and she hadn’t made Kaiden cum yet! She took her tits and tried to massage his cock as Liara did. However her tits weren’t nearly as big as Liara’s or even Ashley’s. She tried fondling his balls. That met some success but not that much. Shepard was clearly rusty when it came to giving blowjobs. But what she lacked in skill, she was determined to make up with enthusiasm! She blew him as hard and fast as she could, massaging his member with her tongue as best she could. Finally Kaiden began to moan louder and she felt his cock twitch in her mouth. 

He came.

Shepard had almost forgotten the taste of cum. Everyone in her home dimension was so prudish that it had been so long…

Kaiden’s hot cum running down her throat was like the nectar of the gods. She remembered what the other women did and stopped herself from swallowing it all. She withdrew his cock and showed him the cum in her mouth. Then she swallowed. 

Kaiden seemed quite pleased. Shepard eyed the other women cleaning their men’s cocks one last time. Shepard did the same, slurping up all the residual cum.

When everyone was done Liara and Ashley gathered their clothes and hurried out of the conference room, saying they needed to get back to their duties. MaleShep chuckled. Shepard heard him whisper to the other men that they were both heading to the cargo bay. They didn’t want anyone to know but they had already made arrangements to blow Wrex and Garrus next. Shepard amused herself with a mental image of these two on their knees and sucking their cocks. Ashley with her distrust of aliens was particularly fun to imagine. 

The men got dress and filed out. Before MaleShep left he turned and eyed Shepard, still standing naked in the middle of the room.

**MaleShep:** “You coming?”

Shepard blushed. Despite how much she enjoyed what just happened, she still found it very embarrassing that she was naked in front of them all at once. She wasn’t prepared to go strolling through the ship so the entire crew could see her naked body, especially considering how she had no idea where she would get some clothes.

**Shepard:** “You…go on ahead. I’d like to…be alone…for a while…”

MaleShep grinned.

**MaleShep:** “Don’t take too long masturbating. I don’t know what your assigned duties are but you shouldn’t neglect them. See you later, Sherman!”

MaleShep waved and left the room. Shepard nearly collapsed from relief. She could finally figure out how to get out of here!

She retrieved the device and carefully examined it. The small monitor on the bottom was still active and said “READY”. Did this mean she could use it again to get home?

Only one way to find out!

Shepard plopped down on a chair and stuck the device in her pussy. She fucked herself and tried to get herself as aroused as she could. If her theory was correct, sexual energy would power and activate it. It didn’t take much to get her worked up again. The device vibrated with great intensity and all she had to do was think about the “Blowjob Directive” and she became _so_ horny. Maybe she could introduce it to the crew when she got back? The thought made her…

There was a familiar explosion of light and sound. Shepard felt herself lift off the chair and go flying through the air.

**Shepard, thinking:** “Yes! It worked!”

She found the experience much more pleasant this time. She smiled as the lights and sounds rushed past her. She was going home now. There was nothing to fear…

**Shepard:** “Ow!”

When the lights stopped Shepard fell hard on her ass. She cringed and rubbed her bare bottom. But the pain was dulled with the happy thought that she was safely home…and just had a blowjob.

All in all, this was a good day! She couldn’t wait to tell Liara about it! The look on that asari’s face when she learned how to power the device would be…

Shepard’s happiness faded when she looked around. 

This…wasn’t the Normandy. Not the SR-2…and not even the SR-1. 

Shepard was in an entirely new location. It appeared to be some sort of…stage?

Shepard got up. She was definitely on a stage of some sort like for a TV show. Hot lights glared all around her and in front of her were large red curtains. Hanging in front of the curtains was a sign. She had to hold her hand in front of her face to block some light so she could read it. 

**Shepard:** “Den of…”

Her eyes widened. 

Den of…Debauchery.

That’s what the sign said. 

And below it in smaller text were some names.

**Shepard:** “Starring Jane Fuck-Slut and Liara…T’Slutty?!”

Those names…they couldn’t be…

**???:** “Mmmmm!”

Shepard nearly jumped out of her skin and spun around at the loud moaning. She squeaked sheepishly and clasped her hands over her mouth at what she saw. 

She was on a stage alright. It was the set of a porn vid. And they were shooting some new footage. Cameras floated around while a group of at least a dozen named men gathered in a tight crowd on the far end of the stage. In the midst of them all were the two _sluttiest_ women Shepard had ever seen! It was a human and asari. The only “clothing” they wore were thigh high black leather boots and arm length gloves. And several nipple and nose piercings, if you counted those. 

Shepard couldn’t see their faces at first. But that didn’t matter much at first. What did matter…was their bodies. Their bodies! If anyone’s bodies were made to be living fuck toys, it was theirs! Their tits were absolutely massive! They could probably sandwich her entire head between them! And their asses were so…plump…beautiful…sexy…

Unconsciously Shepard’s hand slid down her stomach to her pussy. She teased her clit and finger-fucked herself, her face burning red as these women had cocks in their holes, more in their hands and some tried to massage their cocks with their tits. It wasn’t that difficult. 

The women had their heads turned away from her as they both sucked cocks. The red-headed human stopped for a moment and reared back her head. Her face was covered in makeup and her nose was pierced. She had big green eyes and a freckled face. She looked disturbingly familiar…

The human, the one the men called “Fuck-Slut”, turned to the asari with a big smile. 

**Fuck-Slut:** “These cocks are in prime condition tonight! Don’t you agree, T’Slutty?”

The asari stopped sucking and turned her head to Fuck-Slut. 

**T’Slutty:** “Indeed they are, Fuck-Slut! Rock hard and full of cum! Let’s use our whore bodies to drain them dry!”

They both happily went back to sucking while the men anxiously waiting to fuck them began stroking their cocks. None of them had noticed Shepard yet. Yet…

Shepard had stopped masturbating. Her jaw had fallen to the floor in disbelief. Fuck-Slut looked eerily familiar…but Shepard had no trouble recognizing T’Slutty. She should have realized who she was when she first read her name. 

This wasn’t any random asari. This asari…this slutty, cock-loving, cum-guzzling whore was… _LIARA?!?!?_

And if _that_ was Liara then the other woman must be…

Shepard nearly passed out when she realized that the equally slutty whore next to Liara was…herself. Her counterpart in this dimension was female like her…but that’s about where the similarities ended. In this dimension she was probably the biggest whore in the entire galaxy! So shocked was Shepard by this revelation that the device, still clutched tightly in her hand, slipped from her grasp and hit the floor with a loud clatter. 

All at once the men turned to the sound and saw Shepard standing there. Fuck-Slut and T’Slutty stopped sucking and thrusting their hips to look as well. All eyes fell on Shepard, standing naked on the edge of this orgy, utterly speechless and frozen like a statue. She heard Fuck-Slut gasp softly and saw her eyes widen in shock. Quickly Fuck-Slut whispered something to T’Slutty. She whispered back and they both smiled. They both dismounted the men they were fucking and Fuck-Slut turned to a camera. 

**Fuck-Slut:** “Well folks! We told you we’d have a surprise tonight! Well…”

Fuck-Slut pointed at Shepard. Shepard felt a chill run down her spine as the camera focused on her.

**Fuck-Slut:** “Here she is!”

Shepard was confused. Were they…waiting for her? Before she had a chance to ask, they were on her. There was a blur of bouncing tits and shaking asses and Fuck-Slut and T’Slutty had surrounded her. They sandwiched Shepard’s whole body between their warm tits and held her there. She began to panic as she felt their hot, lustful breath of her neck. She trembled as Fuck-Slut leaned in and spoke softly in her ear. 

**Fuck-Slut, softly:** “What is your name, dear…?”

It felt so strange to hear herself ask for her own name. But she gulped and answered. 

**Shepard, softly:** “J…J…Jane…ma’am.” 

Fuck-Slut and T’Slutty both grinned. 

**T’Slutty, softly:** “Would that be Jane…Shepard?”

Shepard closed her eyes. She should have known they’d figure it out. Unlike in the last dimension, this dimension’s Shepard was also female. Unless she had this slutty appearance her whole life, which Shepard doubted, she would of course recognize herself. Shepard slowly nodded. 

**T’Slutty, softly:** “Fascinating…”

Shepard kept her eyes close as a moment of silence followed. What happened next caught her completely off guard. The two whores slid their massive tits up Shepard’s body until they enveloped her head. Shepard moaned and struggled as she could hardly breathe between their tits. But as she struggled a strange sensation came over her. 

Their warmth…their smell…their softness…

Shepard’s mind began to drift. It might have been from lack of oxygen but Shepard though it was from the pleasure of feeling such huge tits. She could only dream of burying her face in such a bosom! She felt Fuck-Slut’s hands on her chest. She squeezed her much smaller tits and played with her nipples. T’Slutty rubbed Shepard’s stomach and massaged the human’s dripping pussy. 

Shepard’s vision began to blur. But she found she no longer cared. Suffocating like this was a good way to go. But before she passed out completely the two whores released her and she collapsed. She hit the ground and panted uncontrollably to catch her breath. While oxygen filled her lungs, she felt something between her legs. Someone was pressing something against her pussy. Shepard assumed that the whores were going to finger her or stuck a dildo in her. She did not lift her head, content to let them do what they wanted. But then it went inside her. It wasn’t a finger. It wasn’t even a dildo. It was a _cock!_

Shepard lifted her head and looked down. One of the men fucking the whores early was now fucking _her!_ He shoved his massive dick in her pussy and proceeded to pound her with great speed an intensity. Shepard reared her head and opened her mouth to scream or shout something. What, even she wasn’t sure. And she never found out. As soon as she opened her mouth another man swooped in and thrust his cock in her mouth like it were a pussy. She gasped, gagged and moaned at the big meat stick in her throat. She began to struggle but stopped when she felt some soft hands on her and heard voices…

**Fuck-Slut:** “Do not fight it, Jane! Savor the cock!”

**T’Slutty:** “Let it out! Let it all out! Let all your sexual frustration go and embrace the cock!”

She couldn’t believe those words were coming out of her own mouth and Liara’s. But something about their words struck something in her. They made her feel oddly…relaxed. She relaxed her body some more and focus on what she was feeling. She had a thick cock in her mouth. She had an even bigger one in her pussy! And despite how they got in there, they felt fucking GREAT!!! 

Shepard stopped gagging and started moaning. This cock tasted so good! Even better than Kaiden’s! She couldn’t wait to find out what his cum tasted like! But she wanted more. She wanted so much MORE! 

Shepard raised two trembling hands. They dangled there until she found what she was looking for. Two men swooped in and offered their cocks. She grabbed them and stroked them hard and fast. She wanted their cum! She wanted it to rain all over her body! She wanted to be soaking in cum! To that end she stretched out her legs and touched her feet against the cocks of two men waiting nearby. They laughed and moved in closer so Shepard could better massage their cocks with her feet. 

Shepard quietly laughed at herself. Just a few minutes earlier she was quietly laughing and mocking how slutty and whorish her alternate self was. In that time she became almost as big of a whore herself! But she couldn’t help it! So much sexual frustration had been gripping her body and mind for too long. The chance to just let it all go and let herself get used like this was too good to pass up. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself as the pleasure washed over her. 

Soon it was upon her. The men she was giving foot and handjobs to came. Cum rained down on her body. The man she was blowing came next. He shot a massive load in her mouth so big she couldn’t catch it all. A lot shot down her throat but even more escaped from her mouth and ran down her face. Next the man fucking her pussy came. He withdrew his cock at the last second and stroked it until his cum sprayed on her stomach. The sensation of her body covered in hot cum made her climax as well. 

It was too much. 

Traveling dimensions, giving Kaiden a public blowjob, seeing herself in such a slutty form and now this gangbang? Shepard finally passed out from exhaustion and contentment. The last thing she saw as her vision darkened was Fuck-Slut and T’Slutty standing over her. They had big smiles on their faces and warmth in their eyes, gazing upon her like they were immensely proud of her. Oddly enough, Shepard was proud too. Proud to have handled so many cocks. 

And happy. 

Above all, she was happy…

**_To be continued..._ **

Blowjob Directive

http://archiveofourown.org/works/5777755

When Hypnotherapy Goes Wrong

http://archiveofourown.org/works/6058480


	2. The Ecstasy of Many Shepards - Part 2

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** The Ecstasy of Many Shepards – Part 2 **

Jane Fuck-Slut sat on a couch in her dressing room following her show. She sat with her legs spread and a dildo vibrating at maximum power in her pussy. In her hands was the device. Fuck-Slut stared at it intensely, examining every inch of it. 

She still couldn’t believe that this thing, this device that she was itching to fuck herself with, would allow a person to travel dimensions. 

**Fuck-Slut:** “So you just fuck yourself with this and as soon as you orgasm you go flying off to another universe?”

She looked over at a neighboring couch where Jane Shepard was sitting, still naked. She looked back at Fuck-Slut, breathing intently. Her face was hot and flushed as she struggled to reply.

**Shepard:** “That’s…right—Ah! Oooooohh…”

Shepard smiled and her head flopped back. Fuck-Slut smiled and looked down. Shepard’s legs were spread and Liara T’Slutty was on all fours in front of her, licking her pussy. Shepard had never felt a more skillful tongue pleasuring her. After filming so many videos and hours upon hours of licking hundreds of pussies, T’Slutty’s tongue technique was second only to Fuck-Slut’s. She licked Shepard’s pussy up and down, teasing her clit and sometimes gently sticking her tongue inside her. Each time she did Shepard nearly climaxed. T’Slutty would ease back to keep her from cumming so she could prolong Shepard’s pleasure. 

Eventually Shepard couldn’t take it anymore and came. T’Slutty smiled and closed her eyes as her cum sprayed all over her face. She reared up on her knees and slowly wiped away some of the cum from around her mouth. She stuck that finger in her mouth and gently sucked it, moaning erotically all the while. Then in a flash Fuck-Slut grabbed her and held her close. She pressed their enormous tits together and proceeded to lick the rest of Shepard’s cum off T’Slutty’s face. T’Slutty closed her eyes and smiled and let it happen. When Fuck-Slut was done they kissed deeply. 

Shepard watched them kiss with envy. They cared about each other deeply and were very passionate about each other. Perhaps that is why they work so well together on their show? Back in her home dimension Liara was always too busy with her duties. It was complicating their relationship greatly. Shepard hoped that when she return she might be able to change that. Seeing this Shepard/Liara couple so happy together gave Shepard hope that her own relationship could be saved. 

When they finished kissing Fuck-Slut and T’Slutty plopped down on the couch together and cuddled. T’Slutty crossed her leg over Fuck-Slut’s and the two looked on the verge of having sex again. But Shepard cleared her throat and they snapped out of it. T’Slutty took the device and examined it carefully, very curious about it.

**T’Slutty:** “Even after all this time the Protheans still continue to amaze me! I wonder if I would have discovered this if I still researched the Protheans?”

Shepard was surprised by this question.

**Shepard:** “I never thought I’d hear _you_ say you’ve given up studying the Protheans!”

T’Slutty laughed. 

**T’Slutty:** “I’m afraid I had to. Between sucking cocks all day for the show and licking Fuck-Slut’s pussy at night, I don’t have time for anything else! But I really don’t mind anymore…”

She slid her hand between Fuck-Slut’s legs and rubbed her pussy. Fuck-Slut giggled and took the device. She glanced at it again before looking across the room at a large curtain draped across the far wall. 

**Fuck-Slut:** “So what are _your_ thoughts on this…Miranda Cock-Sucker?”

Something moved behind the curtain. Very slowly a figure emerged. Shepard couldn’t believe it when Fuck-Slut and T’Slutty told her about her but here she was. Miranda Lawson emerged from behind the curtain, dressed exactly like Fuck-Slut and T’Slutty. Her already sizeable breasts and ass were dramatically increased in size. One hand hung at her side but with the other she was inserting a dildo into her mouth, sucking it ceaselessly like a real cock.

Fuck-Slut told Shepard all about how she and T’Slutty underwent their…transformations. Apparently deep inside they both wanted to become the sluttiest whores who ever lived, doing nothing but fucking each other and everyone they met every minute of every day. All it took was a spat of hypnotherapy to bring it out. And once this side of them came out, they refused to put it back. Sometime after their “rebirth” Miranda caught wind of what happened to them, having watched one of their videos. She showed up to slap some sense into them. Knowing that Miranda had watched their videos, the two whores suspected that there was a kindred soul in her. They convinced her to try the hypnotherapy and…

The newly reborn Miranda Cock-Sucker strolled over to the three of them, still sucking her dildo. Without a word she took the device and held it up. She looked at it quizzically for a few moments before removing the dildo from her mouth. She still didn’t say anything but her gaze kept shifting back and forth between the device and her dildo. Eventually she shrugged and stuck the device in her mouth, sucking it like she did her dildo.

**Shepard:** “Hey!”

Shepard bolted up and snatched the device out of her mouth. Cock-Sucker was extremely annoyed by this. She pointed her dildo at Shepard’s face as Shepard pressed the device against her chest protectively. 

**Cock-Sucker:** “That’s not very nice! You ruined my big debut, you know! I was supposed to make my first appearance on the show tonight. But then you showed up and Fuck-Slut decided just to fuck _you_ for the rest of the episode! I think you owe me by letting me suck that thing and taste your juices for a while.”

Shepard glared at her.

**Shepard:** “If you sucked on this thing too much, it might have activated. I’m doing you a favor, lady.”

Cock-Sucker glared back. She _really_ wanted to suck that thing. She was certainly living up to her name. A fierce staring contest followed until Fuck-Slut and T’Slutty intervened. 

**T’Slutty:** “Now, now!” 

T’Slutty moved behind Shepard’s sofa. She wrapped her arms around her and pressed Shepard’s head against her stomach. Shepard blushed as she felt T’Slutty’s warm, massive boobs resting on her head. Fuck-Slut wrapped her arms around Cock-Sucker’s waist and sandwiched her arms between her boobs. She kissed Cock-Sucker on the cheek and licked her neck. Cock-Sucker seemed to calm down quickly. Even Shepard found it hard to remain angry. 

**Fuck-Slut:** “Now…fuck and make up!” 

Shepard blinked. 

**Shepard, thinking:** “Fuck and make…”

It all happened in a flash. Next thing Shepard knew, Cock-Sucker was sitting in her lap. Her legs spread and her knees on the sofa, Cock-Sucker rested her plump as on Shepard’s legs. Her huge tits pressed against Shepard’s, their warmth spreading through her body. Shepard immediately felt horny again and buried her face in Cock-Sucker’s tits. She still couldn’t get over how big and soft they were! Cock-Sucker gently pressed her head against her boobs. When Shepard lifted her head again she laughed when she saw Cock-Sucker had her dildo back in her mouth, sticking out like a cock. She winked at Shepard and pointed the dildo at her face. Shepard knew what she was suggesting. She opened her mouth and Cock-Sucker slid it right in. 

Fuck-Slut and T’Slutty watched masturbating while Shepard and Cock-Sucker mouth-fucked each other. Shepard’s anger disappeared as Cock-Sucker rubbed her warm body against hers. Her scent was incredible! She didn’t remember the Miranda from her home dimension smelling this good. She closed her eyes and moaned pleasurably as Cock-Sucker shoved her dildo down her throat, all while trying to rub their clits together. Shepard came again long before Cock-Sucker was satisfied. Cock-Sucker continued to fuck her fiercely. Shepard came two more times before she was finished. 

Cock-Sucker plopped down on the seat next to her. Shepard’s body went limp, her head flopped back and her eyes closed as a very contented smile spread across her face. The three whores watched her with smiles of their own. They were warm, friendly smiles. It brought them great pleasure seeing Shepard so happy. They lived for bringing people happiness through sexual ecstasy. But as the seconds ticked away their eyes narrowed and their smiles grew more devious. Shepard seemed to be enjoying her time with them. If she was having this much fun then perhaps…

Fuck-Slut leaned in and whispered in Shepard’s ear.

**Fuck-Slut, whispering:** “Do you…like it here?”

Without opening her eyes, Shepard nodded. She _did_ like it here. Sex with these three was the best sex she ever had in her life! Fuck-Slut and the others all shot each other sly glances. 

**Fuck-Slut, whispering:** “You can always stay…if you wish…”

Slowly Shepard opened her eyes. Her smile turned into a small frown as she looked at Fuck-Slut. She didn’t like the way she was looking at her. Fuck-Slut gently ran her fingers through Shepard’s hair. 

**Fuck-Slut:** “I see the shadow of my old self within you, Shepard. I remember how lost and confused I was. How upset and… _frustrated_ I was. I can help you find the same peace that I found…”

Shepard noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. She glanced and saw T’Slutty moving towards her…with a pendulum in her hand. Shepard gulped. Were they going to try…?!

Immediately she snapped her eyes shut. She fumbled with the device and stuck it in her pussy, fucking herself with it fast and hard. Fuck-Slut and the others were disappointed to see her do this but made no attempt to stop her. 

**Fuck-Slut:** “Shepard! Why do you deny it? Deep inside I’m sure you want to become a whore just like us. Open your eyes. Let T’Slutty guide you to your true self. Open them…”

**Cock-Sucker:** “Open…open…open…”

**T’Slutty:** “Open…open…open…”

Shepard had to admit, she did feel a slight temptation to stop masturbating and open her eyes. But she didn’t. She couldn’t. She needed to get back to her home dimension. The Reapers may have been stopped here but they were still a threat at home. She needed to get back and take them down! 

The three whores were all very close. None were touching her but they surrounded her. Fuck-Slut and Cock-Sucker sat on either side of her. T’Slutty knelt in front of her with the pendulum in hand, waiting for the chance to use it. All continued their chant as Shepard masturbated harder. 

Shepard did her best to block out the chanting. She focused on the device and conjured as many erotic images in her mind as she could. She had already climaxed so many times today that cumming again would be difficult. But she focused on an image of Liara, her Liara, and fantasized about all the erotic things she would do to her to celebrate her return. She was anxious to try out some of the techniques she learned here on her…

The device vibrated harder. She could feel it! The device was about to activate. The whores stopped their chanting as Shepard’s body began to glow. They backed away as she glowed brighter and brighter until she disappeared in a flash of light. 

The whores were motionless, staring wide-eyed at the spot where Shepard just sat. The device really _did_ work! But once the initial shock wore off, all three of them were very disappointed. 

**T’Slutty:** “Aww…”

She dropped the pendulum to the floor. Fuck-Slut watched it fall, even more disappointed than T’Slutty. She loved admiring her own body in a mirror and looked forward to finally fucking herself in this form. Cock-Sucker stuck her dildo back into her mouth and sucked on it to get rid of her disappointment. But then she took it back out when she had an idea. She looked around at her sisters and smiled. 

**Cock-Sucker:** “Threesome?”

Fuck-Slut and T’Slutty exchanged glances and laughed. They pounced on Cock-Sucker and their latest orgy began…

**_Meanwhile…_ **

**Shepard:** “Ugh…I’ve _got_ to work on these landings…”

Shepard had arrived at her next destination. Thankfully this time she landed face down on a carpeted floor. She knew right away that she wasn’t home but for a moment she didn’t care. At least she got away from those sex crazed sluts!

After a moment’s rest she climbed to her feet and looked around. Shepard was now in a living area on the second floor of a very cozy and expensive house. Through a nearby window Shepard could see a lush forest and blue skies. She definitely wasn’t on a ship or even the Citadel. She was on a planet. But which one? Could it be Earth? 

Shepard moved to look around. There had to be something around here with an address or something to help her find out where she was. But she stopped cold when she heard a sound. Someone moaned softly. Shepard mentally smacked herself on the head. She was so focused on finding out where she was that she failed to consider that someone might actually be _home_ in this house. She sincerely doubted she’d be able to explain her naked intrusion in a way whoever it was would believe. 

Slowly she gazed around the room. The moaning sounded too close to be coming from another part of the house. Whoever it was, they were in this room…

Shepard heard the moan again, followed by some shuffling. She looked at the couch in front of the TV. She was standing behind it so she couldn’t see if someone was lying on it. Very slowly she crept closer and closer to it. She peeked over the side and saw…herself. 

Another Jane Shepard, this one identical to her, was having a naked nap on the couch. She moaned in her sleep and smacked her lips as she shuffled around, blissfully unaware that she was being watched. Shepard relaxed a bit. It was nice to see a _normal_ version of herself. After encountering her male-self and her slut-self, this was a refreshing and relaxing change. She contemplated waking her other self up. She needed answers and in a one-on-one encounter like this she could probably explain the truth to this other Shepard convincingly. 

Slowly Shepard reached down to give her shoulder a shake. The other Shepard moaned again and smiled in her sleep.

**Jane:** “Hmm…let me suck it more…”

Shepard froze. Was this other Shepard having a wet dream? She gave her head a shake. Regardless what kind of dream it was, she had to wake her up. But just before she could touch her shoulder, Shepard froze again. She heard a new sound and it wasn’t from this other Shepard. She noticed on the far side of the room was a sliding glass door leading out onto a second floor balcony. Only now did Shepard realize that there were people out there. The device slipped from her hand and rolled across the floor. She had to blink several times to make sure she wasn’t seeing things…

There was a man standing on the balcony. He was completely naked and sipping a cup of coffee as he looked out onto the horizon. The man stood tall and proud…as he was being serviced by a naked Miranda, Liara and Diana Allers. Miranda and Liara were on their knees in front of the man. They knelt facing each other with his rock hard cock between them. With glittering eyes the two of them were licking his cock. They ran their tongues up and down their respective halves of his cock, their eyes rolling into the heads like it was the most delicious thing they had ever tasted. Miranda kept her hands between her legs, masturbating furiously as she serviced this man. Liara masturbated with one hand and groped one of her ample tits with the other. Shepard rolled her eyes when she saw Liara. Was her Liara the _only_ one in the multiverse that had small tits?! As for Diana, she was behind this man, her arms wrapped around his chest and rubbing her tits against his back. She moved up and down, massaging him with an expression of pure joy. She appeared ecstatic to use her body as a sponge to massage this man. 

From this angle Shepard couldn’t clearly see the man’s face. But after he took another sip of coffee he moved his head from side to side to take in more of the surroundings. When he turned it more towards Shepard, her knees nearly gave out when she recognized him. It was…another male Shepard. He looked _exactly_ like the MaleShep she encountered in that first dimension she visited! But wait…

Shepard looked back at the couch. Sure enough, there was a FemShep sleeping there. She looked back out at the balcony, thinking that maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her. But no. It was a MaleShep. Her head whipped back and forth between the two Shepards so fast that it almost broke her neck. 

**Shepard, thinking:** “How can…how can there be _two_ Shepards in this dimension already?!”

She was baffled. She barely noticed when she heard Diana speak. 

**Pet Diana:** “Oh Master! Master John! I hope my tits are satisfying you, Master! May I please suck your cock later?”

In response to her words, Miranda and Liara began muttering between licks of his cock.

**Pet Miranda:** “Master…”

**Pet Liara:** “Master’s cock…”

Shepard was stunned. They were all calling this man…Master? What the fuck?!

This MaleShep, John as they called him, laughed. 

**John:** “Maybe, my pet. Maybe. But first I’m in the mood to fuck Jane. Why don’t you go and…Oh!”

John had turned to look back into the house and saw Shepard. She froze. She should have hidden when she had the chance! Too late now. But John smiled when he saw her. 

**John:** “Jane! You’re awake! Good. Come over here. I want to fuck your pussy.” 

Shepard wasn’t sure what to do. John was ordering her to come over…so he could fuck her. He was _ordering_ her. Should she obey? Or should she run? John shot her a confused glance.

**John:** “Didn’t you hear me? I said come over her so I can fuck you.”

Shepard felt she had little choice. Very slowly she approached the man and his…pets? Miranda and Liara had both stopped licking. They were watching Shepard as she approached. Something about their eyes sent a chill down her spine. At first glance they appeared happy, overjoyed even, but looking into their eyes she got a sense of…emptiness. Like there was nothing in there. Shepard must have been walking too slow because Diana grabbed her hand and pulled her out onto the balcony. From here Shepard could tell the house was a very large estate in the wilderness. This place must have cost a fortune! And the view was fantastic! 

Diana guided Shepard until she was standing in front of John. Diana watched her with a smile and that empty look in her eyes. Liara and Miranda were kneeling with their hands folded submissively in their laps, also looking up at Shepard with the same expression. She gulped as she stood there, still as a statue. John was giving her a quizzical look. 

**John:** “Odd. I didn’t hear you say ‘Yes Master’ when I gave you an order…”

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. Shepard had no idea why she was going along with this but she had to think fast!

**Shepard:** “Er, sorry! Master! I, uh…I’m still groggy after my…my nap. I am here to serve you!”

She bowed deeply to John. He seemed pleased by this. She kept her head down so he couldn’t see how much she was blushing. She couldn’t believe what she was saying! So humiliating…

**John:** “Well, whatever. Turn around and bend over. Show me that slutty pussy of yours.”

Shepard gritted her teeth as her face burned more. 

**Shepard:** “Y-Yes…Master…”

She turned around and bent over the railing. She stuck her ass out and spread her legs. She kept her eyes fixated on the horizon, trying not to think about what was about to happen. She avoided having sex with the first MaleShep she encountered but now it looked like there was no way out of it. This one…was going to fuck her. 

**Shepard:** “Ah!”

She cried out when he felt his fingers inside her. Immediately he found her sensitive spots. Her legs almost gave out as he fingered her skillfully. She and this other Jane must have the same sensitive spots, that’s why he was able to hone in on them so quickly. He removed his fingers and Shepard sighed. That was brief but felt damn good! He felt his strong hands on her ass. He caressed them gently and Shepard felt the tip of his cock pressing against her pussy. She was already plenty wet from his fingering so her juices soaked the tip. He waited until his cock was good and wet and thrust. 

This was wrong. This was so incredibly WRONG! She was getting fucked by her own _male_ counterpart! Fucking her female self in the last dimension was weird but this?! But what was even more disturbing…was that Shepard was enjoying it. She squealed with delight as his huge cock penetrated her. It reached deep inside her and almost caused her to climax on the spot. He thrust his hips like a piston and the outside air was filled with the sounds of their flesh slapping and Shepard’s delighted screams. 

Miranda and Liara were still kneeling on the ground. Their eyes were glued on John, their eyes wide with admiration and worship as they masturbated furiously. 

**Pet Miranda:** “Oh Jane! I’m so jealous!” 

**Pet Liara:** “Master’s cock! Master’s cock!”

They masturbated faster as John picked up speed. Diana was standing and masturbating, watching John intently like the rest, but she was forced to stop when the phone rang inside. Supremely disappointed, Diana went back into the house. Shepard was so engrossed in the sex that she didn’t notice her leave.

**Shepard, thinking:** “This is wrong! But it feels so good! This is so wrong! But it feels…so…GOOD!!!”

Her tongue flopped out and she panted like a dog as John spanked her ass as he fucked her. He smiled maniacally as he pounded her pussy relentlessly. 

**John:** “Who’s a good slut?! Who’s a good, obedient slave-whore?! Who’s my pet?!”

**Shepard:** “I am!”

She didn’t know WHAT she was saying. Shepard was so caught up in the moment that the words just came pouring out of her mouth. 

**Shepard:** “I’m a slut! I’m a slave-whore! I’m your pet! FUCK MEEEEEEE!!!”

John obliged, pounding her as hard as he could until he came. Shepard’s eyes rolled back into her head as his hot-white cum poured inside her. Her legs trembled as she struggled to stay standing after an intense orgasm. He kept his cock inside her for a long time, letting her savor the sensation of his cum in her pussy. When he withdrew his cock he released her ass and she collapsed. The cum poured out of her pussy and formed a pool under her ass. As the cum poured out, Liara and Miranda were on her in a flash. On all fours with their asses in the air, these two pets lapped up John’s cum like a delicious treat. Shepard made no move to stop them. She was simply enjoying the moment…

John watched his three pets with a smile. Even after all this time he still enjoyed watching them enjoy each other. As he pondered who he would fuck next, and how, Diana returned. 

**John:** “Who was that, Diana?”

**Pet Diana:** “Wrong number, Master…”

She watched her fellow pets lick up John’s cum with a smile. She saw Shepard leaning against the balcony wall, smiling contently. 

**Pet Diana:** “This new Jane seems quite happy. Shall I wake up the other one so you can fuck her too?”

Shepard was barely listening to her. It took a few moments for her words to sink in. And when they did, her eyes snapped open and she fearfully turned her gaze to John. He was looking at Diana, very confused. 

**John:** “New Jane? Other one? What are you talking about?”

Diana pointed over her shoulder at the couch inside the house where the actual Jane was apparently still sleeping. 

**Pet Diana:** “The Jane that asked for a nap is still sleeping. I thought maybe you got another clone and was fucking her too…”

She pointed at Shepard. Slowly John turned his suspicious gaze towards her. Even Miranda and Liara stopped licking up cum to look at her strangely. Realizing she was busted, Shepard smiled and chuckled nervously. 

**Shepard:** “Um…I guess…I owe you all an explanation…”

**_Two hours later…_ **

**Shepard:** “Oh fuck YES!!!”

Shepard moved her hips fast and vigorously as she fucked John cowgirl style. They were all in the bedroom and Shepard was enjoying the pleasures of John’s cock and his harem. 

John lay on his back with a contented smile while Shepard bounced away on top. Diana and Miranda knelt on both sides of him, bent over and licking his nipples. John was rewarding him by fingering their pussies. Liara sat on John’s stomach facing Shepard. She kissed her as Shepard fucked her Master, letting her grope her big blue tits. By this point the other Jane, John’s pet, was awake. Before Shepard could even see her John rushed inside and put a blindfold on her. Jane still wore this blindfold as she attempted to lick Shepard’s asshole. It was difficult to do because she couldn’t see and Shepard was moving so much but she still managed to do it. Shepard was really glad she did because her tongue felt…incredible! Her entire body became flushed each time Jane’s tongue brushed against her asshole. Jane squeezed her ass and spanked it a few times to heighten her pleasure. She didn’t say a word as she attempted to service her in perhaps the most bizarre orgy of all time. 

**Shepard:** “I’m cumming! I’m cumming!”

She stopped moving and cried out as she came. Moments afterwards John came as well, shooting another load inside her. All four pets moved away as Shepard collapsed on the bed next to John. He watched her and smiled at her as she positioned herself on her back. They had been fucking each other for the past hour and a half. John was more than happy to share his harem with her. And his cock. And Shepard was more than happy to sample it all! She realized it was pointless to think about how crazy this all was. _Everything_ for her lately has been utterly crazy. Why get bent out of shape about it?

**John:** “Can I get you anything?”

Shepard thought about this for a moment and realized that she was thirsty. She mentioned this and John looked down his line of slaves. All of them were lined up against the wall, watching them anxiously (except Jane), and awaiting their next orders. He ordered Jane to bring her a glass of water.

**Jane:** “Yes, Master!”

Immediately she tried to leave the room. She was forbidden from removing her blindfold for as long as Shepard was there. She stuck out her hands to search for obstacles but still bumped into the walls a few times before she made her way out the door. Shepard and John both laughed. 

It had been two hours since Shepard arrived in this dimension. One and a half of those hours was spent having sex. That first half hour was story time. Shepard explained how she was from another dimension and how she was trying to get back home. And John shared his story about his harem. Cerberus attempted to get revenge against John for abandoning them by creating a female clone of him. The purpose of this clone was to capture the various women in John’s life and turn them into sex slaves to serve Cerberus. Her mind was uploaded with every sexual technique they could find. Her body was altered so her saliva was a powerful aphrodisiac. And lastly, they implanted Reaper tech in her skull which gave her an “Indoctrination Gaze” ability. Any woman who looked into her eyes was turned into an obedient, horny slave in a matter of seconds. 

Even though Cerberus was long gone by the time she awoke, this Jane decided to enslave John’s women anyway for her own amusement. She succeeded too and had a full harem at her disposal. But what Jane hadn’t counted on was a failsafe Cerberus put in her in case she went out of control. John captured her, fucked her and this triggered something in her mind that made her just as obedient to him as her slaves were to her. All the slaves served Jane. Jane now served John. Therefore, all the slaves now served John. With no way to turn everyone back, John and his friends divided the slaves up amongst them to care for them. 

It took a while but Jane eventually returned with the glass of water. She handed it to Shepard and returned to her place in line. John watched her drink it with a soft smirk. 

**John:** “You know, I thought you’d be more upset about what happened to everyone than you were. And about how I’ve been using them as sex pets…”

Shepard shrugged and put her glass down. 

**Shepard:** “I know Indoctrination is permanent. I know that who they once were is gone. But they seem happy serving you. As long as they are happy, I guess that’s OK. Just as long as you don’t plan on using Jane to make _more_ slaves!” 

John laughed but didn’t answer. Jane grinned and rested her head on a pillow. It felt good to be in a bed again. The device was lying on the bedside table closest to Shepard. John’s gaze went from Shepard to it. He shook his head in disbelief.

**John:** “I still have trouble believing what that little thing can do…”

Shepard let out a short laugh.

**Shepard:** “Believe it.” 

John’s gaze narrowed as he stared long and hard at the device. 

**John:** “Remarkable machine…you really should give me the coordinates for where you found it.”

Shepard looked suspiciously at him.

**Shepard:** “Why?”

**John:** “Such a device is clearly dangerous. If the plans for it exist in this dimension, I think its best that I should find them before someone else does and tries to use it. There’s no telling what could go wrong.” 

Shepard thought about this for a moment and nodded. 

**Shepard:** “You’re right…”

She tapped some buttons on her omni-tool and sent the coordinates to him. 

**Shepard:** “Just to be safe, delete the data once you find it. Don’t want to risk anyone else getting lost across dimensions…like me…”

She became deeply saddened. This was her third dimensional jump. If physicists were correct, there were an infinite number of dimensions out there. The odds of being able to return to her home dimension appeared…low. John put a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

**John:** “You’ll get back. I _know_ you will.”

He was just trying to make her feel better but surprisingly it did comfort Shepard a bit. She kissed him on the lips to thank him and got up. 

**Shepard:** “Well, I suppose I should be going…”

She grabbed the device and moved to the middle of the room. 

**John:** “Are you sure you want to leave now? Don’t you want to rest for a while first?”

She shook her head. 

**Shepard:** “I can’t risk lingering in one place for two long. Every minute I waste here is another minute the Reapers can use to wipe out my home dimension. And besides, if I get back into that bed I guarantee that _neither_ of us will be resting.”

This made them both laugh. When they were done, John gave her an encouraging smile. Shepard returned it. 

**Shepard:** “Goodbye…Shepard.”

**John:** “See you later…Shepard.”

She grinned and shook her head. She looked to the pets lined against the wall. 

**Shepard:** “And goodbye to all of you! Thanks for the sex.”

The pets all bowed and spoke in unison. 

**Pets:** “You’re welcome, Mistress Jane! Have a safe journey!”

Shepard saluted them all and began masturbating. The device warmed up and vibrated harder and harder. Everyone watched wide-eyed as she glowed brighter and brighter and disappeared in a flash to yet another strange dimension…

**_To be continued..._ **

When Hypnotherapy Goes Wrong

http://archiveofourown.org/works/6058480

Project Jane

http://archiveofourown.org/works/5955358/chapters/13688560


	3. The Ecstasy of Many Shepards - Part 3

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** The Ecstasy of Many Shepards – Part 3 **

**Shepard:** “Nailed it!”

Shepard struck a pose like an acrobat finishing a performance. She had made her most recent dimensional jump and successfully landed on her feet. She was quite proud of herself. She smiled contently and put her hands on her hips.

**Shepard:** “OK! So where am I now?”

She glanced around. The first thing she noticed was that she was outside. It was a rocky terrain that was dotted with a number of half-finished homes and buildings. Shepard was surprised when she realized that this was Rannoch! 

She was standing in the middle of an empty, half-completed street. Several homes were being constructed along it. Further down the street most of the homes were half built while those around Shepard appeared to be complete. She grinned when she saw them. In her home dimension she recently helped the quarians reunite with the geth and together they were going to settle the planet. Since geth don’t need houses like this, Shepard concluded that the quarians were settled on Rannoch in this dimension too. It was a pleasant sight. 

The sun was setting. It would be dark before long. Shepard figured that was why no one was around. All workers likely went home for the day. It presented her with an opportunity though. She could move around without fear of discovery. She was still naked after all…

Shepard decided it was about time to find some clothes. She couldn’t run around naked forever. She’d freeze to death or end up getting fucked by someone else. Someone _had_ to have to left something she could wear in one of these houses. By this point she’d happily try on a quarian suit! 

She crept into the nearest house, cracking the door open slowly and poking her head inside to make sure no one was around. The place appeared empty so she slid inside. She was in an unfurnished living room. Some tools and building equipment was still scattered around but no furniture or people. Shepard began her search for clothes. Even a tarp would suffice right now! But as she searched the darkened room, low and behold she stepped on some garments on the floor. She grabbed it and happily held it up to examine it in the light coming in through the windows. She grinned when she saw it was a female quarian suit. She did not bother to question why it was lying on the floor. She carefully examined it. It just might be able to fit her. Might be a snug fit but it could do. 

Just to be safe, Shepard searched around for more. Her eyes were adjusting to the darkness so she could see better. She spotted more clothes on the floor. Still holding the quarian suit, she bent over to pick them up too. Shepard was amazed to discover that she was holding pieces of _human_ clothing! What were human clothes doing on Rannoch? Were some humans helping the quarians build? But something seemed…off…about this these clothes. 

No, not off. It was…familiar. 

It was a uniform of some sort. Deep blue in color. In kind of reminded her of…

Shepard gasped and dropped all the clothes. It was… _Ashley’s_ uniform! She took a closer look at the quarian suit. It was identical to the one Tali always wore! But why were there clothes…

Shepard slapped her forehead. She couldn’t believe it. The idea was preposterous! But given this evidence…and everything she had experienced in her travels…it appeared that Ashley and Tali were getting it on! 

She found herself laughing. Ashley and Tali was a pair she’d never imagine. Ashley was as straight as could be. And she always figured Tali and Garrus would have a better chance of hooking up than her and Ashley. But unless Ashley and Tali were having a nude sleepover, Shepard didn’t see an alternative. 

Her first impulse was to flee. Maybe take Ashley’s uniform with her. She didn’t want to leave Ashley naked but her needs were a little higher right now. But then she found herself wanting…to look around. She actually wanted to find them and watch them fuck. It was an opportunity she thought she’d never get to see again. Shepard laughed at herself. She was becoming a real pervert after everything that had happened. But why fight it? She left the clothes behind and began a slow and quiet search of the house. 

She didn’t have to creep far before she heard noises. She rounded a corner and saw a door cracked open slightly, a dim light shining through the crack. Shepard could hear something inside. Soft moaning…slurping…and a strange whirring sound? She held back a giggle. Sounded like Ashley and Tali were fucking with sex toys! Shepard was getting excited. She crept closer to take a peek through the door and wondered if there was some way she’d be able to take pictures. They’d make a hell of a souvenir! 

**Shepard, thinking:** “I’m _such_ a pervert now!”

But she smiled and approached the door. The moaning and whirring grew louder. She tiptoed closer and peeked through the crack. She couldn’t see anything from this angle. Just shadows on a wall. Oddly enough, it didn’t look like the shadows of two people but…multiple?

Were Ashley and Tali having an _orgy?!_

Shepard dared to push the door open a bit more. Whatever the risk, she _had_ to investigate now! She opened the door enough that she could poke her head in. What she saw next…was not what she expected. 

Ashley and Tali were in the room and they were indeed naked. Tali’s body glistened from an antibiotic lubricant that covered her body, protecting her from germs. Ashley’s body was covered as well but from what appeared to be a different type of lubricant. Lubricant…from the geth that were fucking them. 

Half a dozen geth were in the room. Their eyes glowed red and were fixated on the two naked women. Several mechanical tentacles extended from their bodies and had their slimy grips on Ashley and Tali. And like something out of a hentai vid, these tentacles were all over them…

Three geth worked together to hold Ashley up in the air with their tentacles. They grabbed her around her wrists and ankles and suspended her face-down in the air. Shepard watched as the heads of several tentacles open up and released the lubricant covering her. Ashley moaned loudly and twitched whenever fresh lubricant touched her back. She might have even cried out if she didn’t have a tentacle in her mouth. 

Ashley held up her head as a tentacle slid in and out of her mouth like it were a cock. To Shepard’s great surprised, Ashley looked like she was enjoying it! Her eyes were half closed in a dreamy fashion and she moaned happily each time the tentacle went down her throat. She sucked on it to encourage the geth to go even deeper. Meanwhile the other tentacles slithered all over her body. They spread the lubricant they poured over every inch of her. They scooped some from her back and spread it across her stomach. The slithered and spread it around her tits, wrapping around them and squeezing them in a way Hentai Ashley clearly enjoyed. 

Shepard watched two tentacles make their way down her ass. When they reached her asshole and pussy, they pulled away. One moved down and positioned itself so it lined up with her pussy. The other opened up and poured more lubricant on the first. When the first tentacle was soaked with lubricant it thrust forward into Ashley’s pussy. She cried out with delight and climaxed. Her cum sprayed out around her pussy while the tentacle continued to fuck her. Even after the orgasm faded Ashley continued to squirm with delight at how her geth companions were treating her.

Hentai Tali was the same way. The geth held her face up. They held her arms behind her back like they were tied up and did the same to her ankles. They kept her legs spread and slithered all around her pussy. They poured more and more lubricant all over her stomach. They spread it all over her tits and massaged her nipples. Some of the lubricant leaked down her stomach towards her pussy. Tali lifted her head to watch it ooze down. She appeared to be trembling from apparent excitement as she watched it. 

**Hentai Tali, softly:** “Yes…yes!”

The lubricant inched closer and closer to her pussy until touched. Some oozed inside of her and Tali cried out.

**Hentai Tali:** “OH KEELAH! I’M CUMMING!”

Like Ashley, Tali climaxed. Several tentacles swooped down around her pussy. Her cum sprayed all over them and they massaged her holes. When her orgasm ended the tentacles slithered inside her pussy and asshole, fucking her. 

Tali looked over and saw how Ashley was getting a tentacle blowjob. She looked at the three geth fucking her and begged them to do the same. They obliged. She was still wearing her helmet. The tentacles removed the filter in her mask and one of them slithered inside. Tali gagged and moaned happily as it slithered into her mouth. She was so happy!

They were _both_ so happy!

Ashley and Tali were being fucked by geth and they were LOVING IT! 

Shepard couldn’t help herself. She masturbated as she watched them. She had never seen anyone get fucked like that before. Well, maybe something similar in hanar porn but still…

Her face grew red as she became more and more excited. Her logical mind told her it was time to move away, to leave before she was discovered. But she was too horny to be logical. 

Shepard gasped as she touched a sensitive spot inside herself…and bumped the door with her elbow. 

The door creaked loudly as it opened. Ashley and Tali were so lost to the pleasure that they didn’t notice it. But the geth did. Two of them turned and saw Shepard. She froze. She wasn’t sure what to do in this particular situation. To her surprise, the geth began to scan her. Even more surprising was their words afterwards…

**Geth:** “NEW HORNY ORGANIC DETECTED. EXTENDING FUCK MODE.”

**Shepard, thinking:** “ _Fuck_ mode?!”

One of Tali’s geth and one of Ashley’s geth stopped fucking them. The remaining four were more than enough to handle them. These two were needed for a new target. Before Shepard could flee the tentacles belonging to the two geth shot through the air and grabbed her. She dropped the clothes she had gathered as they lifted her into the air, holding her spread-eagled. She struggled but their grip was too tight. Ashley finally noticed Shepard. She spat out the tentacle in her mouth and only had time to say three words before the tentacle returned.

**Hentai Ashley:** “Who are you?”

The tentacle slid back in and her eyes rolled back into her head again. Shepard doubted she would have heard her at all if she had answered. If she even _could_ answer. She did try. She opened her mouth to reply and a tentacle took this opportunity to slide right in. Immediately it opened up inside her mouth and unleashed the lubricant which flowed down her throat. She now knew why Ashley and Tali looked like they were having such a good time. This stuff was more than a lubricant. It was an aphrodisiac! Her entire body felt hot as it flowed down her throat and she felt her horniness amplify tenfold. She relaxed and did not fight the tentacles as they slithered all over her body. 

Ashley’s words to her rang in her head for a while. “Who are you?” She did not recognize her. Shepard suspected that this dimension was home to another MaleShep, wherever he may be. That was the last coherent thought to go through her mind before the aphrodisiac took hold. More lubricant was poured over her body. Every fresh drop brought her closer and closer to climax. And when one tentacle slithered through a puddle of lubricant and slid inside her pussy…

**Shepard:** “MMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!”

She came and came hard! The geth reacted to her climax by fucking her harder. 

Shepard wasn’t sure how much time passed, her suspended in the air with the other two women while the geth fucked them all. She was so lost to the pleasure that she didn’t know and didn’t care. Eventually she felt her feet touch the ground. She stumbled forward and stuck out her arms to break her fall. Her palms hit the wall and she bent over, panting heavily to recover from the numerous orgasms. She looked to her left and saw Ashley smiling at her. The geth had released her too. She was bent over with her hands on the wall and her ass sticking out. She looked to the right and saw Tali doing the same. Ashley giggled and spoke to her.

**Hentai Ashley:** “Assume the position!”

Tali nodded and excitedly chimed in.

**Hentai Tali:** “Like this! Like this!”

They bent over farther and stuck their asses out further. Shepard nodded like an idiot and copied them. She peeked over her shoulder and saw what they were preparing for. The tentacles had withdrawn back into the geth bodies. But between their legs a new appendage had grown. An omni-dildo materialized on their groin plates. Two at a time the geth formed lines behind each woman. Shepard grinned and laughed, turning back to the wall and letting it happen. 

Shepard felt the geth’s cold hands on her ass one moment and the surprisingly warm omni-dildo in her pussy. She felt it expand inside her. It hurt a bit but the pain only increased the pleasure.

The geth worked all three of them over hard. Being machines they could move with a speed and precision few organics could match. They each had two geth apiece and when the first finished the second took over. Even after the numerous orgasms she’s had lately she still climaxed with each dildo in her hole. Ashley and Tali were the same, both clearly having the times of their lives. 

The geth finished with them and left Shepard, Ashley and Tali sprawled on the floor, all smiling and panting contently. They scanned them all and spoke in loud robotic voices.

**Geth:** “ORGANICS SEXUALLY SATISFIED. DISABLING FUCK MODE. DISENGAGING PROGRAM XXX.”

The geth turned and filed out of the room, leaving the three women behind to rest. 

Shepard was exhausted. Happy, but exhausted. She should’ve taken John’s advice and rested in that last dimension. She honestly didn’t expect to have another orgy so soon. She very nearly drifted off to sleep when she felt Ashley grab her hand. She looked at her. Ashley was smiling.

**Hentai Ashley:** “Hi there. I’m Ashley. That’s Tali. Who are you?”

Shepard caught her breath and slowly replied. 

**Shepard:** “I’m…Jane…”

She thought it best not to mention her last name. She didn’t have the energy to explain she was a Shepard from another dimension. 

**Hentai Ashley:** “Nice to meet you, Jane. Why are you here?”

Shepard tried to think of a quick answer. All she could think to say was that it’s a long story. Before they could probe further, Shepard had a question for them.

**Shepard:** “Mind explaining…how all this happened?”

Ashley blushed deeply. Shepard imagined Tali was doing the same. The question distracted them from her origin and prompted a bizarre explanation.

Apparently back before the quarian exile, several bored and horny quarians turned to the geth for sexual release. They created Program XXX and quietly installed it on all geth platforms, outfitting them all with the tools they needed to execute it. Once activated the geth will hone in on the nearest organic and have sex with them, not stopping until the subject is sexually satisfied. Once they are, the program shuts down and erases all geth memory of what transpired while the program was running.

Because of the memory erasures the geth have been carrying around this program inside them but could never figure out what it did. It could not be activated unless an organic was present and the geth have not had any organics around since the Morning War. Program XXX was a mystery until Legion asked for Tali’s help in figuring out what it was. Tali was not at all expecting this outcome and Ashley certainly didn’t expect such a bizarre or erotic sight when she walked in on them both. Legion ended up locking onto her too…

Since that day, Ashley and Tali have been hooked. Fucking those geth has been the best sexual experience in their lives. They just can’t get enough! People were already suggesting Tali act as liason between the geth and quarians as they rebuild. The Alliance was also looking for a representative for their dealings with the geth. Ashley and Tali both volunteered for their respective roles. Ashley makes frequent trips to Rannoch. During each trip she makes arrangements to meet with Tali in secret. Together they find a group of geth, take them to an isolated spot and activate Program XXX for another wonderful orgy. 

The story concluded, Ashley and Tali begged Shepard not to tell their secret. They probably should inform the geth about the program but they just can’t tear themselves away from the pleasure. Shepard assures them she’ll be quiet, insisting she’s got her own kinky secrets she’d like to keep hidden and knows exactly how they feel. This satisfied them. They got up and proceeded towards the door, offering to assist Shepard in getting back to…wherever she was supposed to be. They started to question again who she was and what she was doing here but she shut them down, insisting that she was tired and needed a moment of rest before following.

She _was_ tired. Utterly exhausted, in fact. Shepard wanted to pass out right there but knew she couldn’t stay. The longer she stayed, the more questions Ashley and Tali would ask, questions she wasn’t sure if she could or even should answer. They were out of the room now. As good of a time as any to depart…

She had dropped the device when the geth grabbed her. She crawled over to it and stuck it into her pussy. Working up to a new orgasm was difficult in her exhausted state but she had to do it. She fucked herself until she felt the vibrations growing stronger. She managed to bring herself to climax and finally passed out. 

Shepard slept deeply but not particularly restfully. Many strange dreams flashed through her mind, the strangest one being the last one she had before waking up. 

She dreamt she was back on the Normandy, approaching the door to Liara’s cabin. The ship was surprisingly dark. Were the lights not working? There was a faint glow form the lock on Liara’s door, guiding her like a beacon. Shepard opened the door and stepped inside. The room was very dark. Light flickered from somewhere, giving her glimpses of the darkened room. Then she saw her. 

Liara was standing in the middle of the room. And she was naked. She had her back turned to Shepard, her beautiful ass facing her, with her head seemingly hanging and her hands in front of her. Shepard was already beginning to feel horny! Was Liara finally up for a little action…?

Shepard said something to Liara. Her words felt distant. She could hear a soft echo but could not make out the words coming from her own mouth. But Liara heard them. She lifted her head in an ominous fashion. Very slowly she turned to face Shepard. When Liara had turned, another flicker of light illuminated the asari and made Shepard gasp in horror. 

Liara’s eyes were jet black. She glared at Shepard with the most evil smile on her face. She licked her lips like a hungry animal eyeing her prey. But the most frightening thing of all was between her legs. 

Liara…had a dick. A huge…blue…DICK! 

Liara said something. Shepard could not hear what it was, her voice as distant as her own. But as she spoke Liara’s huge dick grew very hard and erect, pointing right at Shepard. Shepard grabbed her face and screamed in terror as Liara began her advance. She saw Liara lunge at her, to tackle her and…and…!

**???:** “Wakey, wakey…”

Shepard jerked as she was abruptly awoken. Whoever spoke was rubbing a feather against her cheek to wake her up. It tickled enough to snap Shepard out of her frightening dream. 

Her eyes immediately snapped open and darted around, part of her still thinking she was in her dream and looking for Liara. Thankfully she wasn’t around. Instead, two other people were present, one she recognized immediately.

**Shepard, muffled:** “Mrrffndff? Hmm?!”

She suddenly realized she had a ballgag in her mouth. What’s more, Shepard was tied up. Her wrists were tied together and held above her head by a rope dangling from the ceiling. Her ankles were tied to opposite ends of a metal bar, forcing her legs apart. And the perpetrators of her current predicament appeared to be Miranda Lawson and an asari she had never seen before. 

Miranda held a feather in her hand, the one she used to wake Shepard up. Both women were completely naked and watched Shepard with big round eyes. Their eyes sent chills down Shepard’s spine. They looked…empty. Like they didn’t have a single thought in their heads. These were the eyes of broken women…

Miranda smiled brightly and turned to her asari companion. 

**Pet Miranda:** “Isn’t she beautiful, Lasuna? Shepard is so sexy!”

The asari Lasuna nodded furiously.

**Pet Lasuna:** “I know! I remember when I fucked her at that ‘Mastermind’ party years ago. She was a well-trained whore…”

A well-trained whore? Shepard really didn’t like the sound of that. To make matters worse, once again she had found herself in a dimension where she and her companions were sex-crazed sluts! At least she was female in this dimension…

Shepard finally realized where she was. While Miranda and Lasuna continued to chat about how sexy she was, Shepard looked around and saw she was in a fully equipped bondage room with the walls lined with every sex toy and bondage gear imaginable. When she began listening to them again she realized that Miranda and Lasuna were now discussing the best way to fuck Shepard. She struggled against her bonds but they were locked tight. She was completely at their mercy…

But before the women could act, a door slammed in the distance. Everyone jumped. Miranda and Lasuna looked both frightened and excited. 

**Pet Miranda:** “Mistress is back! Mistress is back!”

**Pet Lasuna:** “Yay!”

They were like giddy schoolgirls, bouncing up and down and sending their tits into a shaking frenzy. Shepard heard their Mistress call out for them. Her voice was muffled but still sounded familiar. Miranda called back, saying they were in the “Playroom” and that they had a surprise for her. 

As the Mistress approached the door, Miranda and Lasuna prostrated themselves, bowing until their foreheads touched the floor and folding their hands submissively above their heads. Shepard knew nothing about this asari but she was deeply surprised to see Miranda doing this. Whoever this Mistress was had done a damn good job breaking her to make her submit like this!

The door handle jiggled and turned. The door swung open and Mistress stepped in…

**Pet Miranda &** **Pet Lasuna:** “Welcome home, Lady Ori!”

“Lady Ori” was Oriana Lawson, younger sister to Miranda Lawson. She was practically naked save for her arm-length gloves, fishnet stockings and high heel shoes. Though she was smiling, her eyes were fierce and determined. They were the eyes of absolute confidence and control…eyes that looked upon Miranda and Lasuna like the slaves they clearly were. 

**Lady Ori:** “Well, my pets?”

Her voice radiated with the same confidence and determination as her eyes. Miranda and Lasuna both trembled as her words washed over them. They longed to hear Lady Ori’s voice, to hear her command and degrade them! Even those three little words made them so very, very wet…

**Lady Ori:** “So what is this surprise you have for…me…”

Her voice drifted off when she saw Shepard strung up before her. A wicked smile spread across her face as she eyed the bound Commander. 

Since she entered, Shepard watched Lady Ori with wide eyes. The Oriana she knew was confident but a bit more…quiet than Miranda. She didn’t command quite the presence her sister did and at times kind of faded into the background. But not this Oriana. Even Shepard felt herself trembling in Lady Ori’s presence. Her voice sent a chill down her spine the likes of which she had never felt before. And when Lady Ori looked at her…she felt an irresistible urge to bow. If she wasn’t strung up there was a good chance Shepard would have fallen to her knees alongside the other slaves. 

Lady Ori’s mere presence demanded submission. It was a powerful urge to fight. But all Shepard could do was watch as the Mistress approached her. Her heels clicked against the concrete floor as she entered the room, slowly approaching Shepard. She licked her lips like she was eyeing a slab of meat. She looked her up and down and nodded contently. 

**Lady Ori:** “The famous Commander Shepard…”

Shepard bowed her head. She didn’t know why. It felt like the right thing to do. 

**Lady Ori:** “What are you doing here? I heard you and that blue whore you are bonded with are working as cum dumps at some Blue Suns base somewhere.”

Shepard lifted her head and quietly gasped. She was a…Blue Suns cum dump in this dimension?! How the _fuck_ did that happen?! And the blue whore…could that be LIARA?! What has happened to them in this dimension???

She heard Miranda’s voice. She quickly explained to her Mistress that they found Shepard passed out in their living room. They have no idea how she got there but they figured she’d make a fine gift for their Mistress, something Lady Ori agreed to. 

Lady Ori grabbed Shepard’s face and squeezed it. For a moment Shepard thought she was going to remove the gag but all she did was force Shepard to face her and look her in the eye. She wanted to look away but something about Lady Ori’s eyes kept her gaze focused. Lady Ori chuckled as she felt tremble in her clutches. 

**Lady Ori:** “There’s something off about this whore…”

Her smile faded as she carefully examined Shepard. Shepard had no idea what she was looking for so she tried to do nothing. She tried not to tremble or look away, to appear as calm and in control as she could. Wasn’t easy.

**Lady Ori:** “She doesn’t act like a slave. A slave doesn’t look a Mistress in the eye like that…”

Shepard immediately looked away. Lady Ori continued to examine her and eventually chuckled. 

**Lady Ori:** “I think I know what the problem is…”

Shepard felt a bead of sweat roll down her brow as Lady Ori tightened her grip on her face. She then moaned in surprise when she felt Lady Ori slide her knee between her legs, rubbing it against her pussy. Miranda and Lasuna were sitting upright now and facing them. They gently played with themselves as they watched their Mistress begin to tease Shepard. Lady Ori saw her knee get wet from Shepard’s juices and grin.

**Lady Ori:** “You like that? That’s good. But I think the problem is that…”

She touched one finger against Shepard’s nipple and gently pressed on it. Shepard moaned sensually as Lady Ori made her nipple hard and massaged her tit. Despite everything, Lady Ori was being surprisingly gentle with Shepard. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all?

**Lady Ori:** “…the Blue Suns have been…”

Lady Ori had been smiling and speaking in a soft and gentle tone. Though her eyes were still fierce, her expression seemed genuinely warm as she lovingly played with Shepard. But then that all vanished. Her smile turned into a furious frown and her voice became loud and enraged. 

**Lady Ori:** “…too SOFT!!!”

She took Shepard’s hardened nipple between her fingers and twisted it HARD! Shepard screamed in pain and not just from her nipple being twisted. Almost as soon as she did this, Lady Ori withdrew her knee and thrust her entire fist into Shepard’s pussy. Shepard squirmed and struggled as Lady Ori gave her a brutal fisting, opening her hand up inside her and feeling around Shepard’s womb. 

But as painful as it was, Shepard couldn’t help but have an orgasm. For a brief moment the pain reached a level that it no longer felt like pain. It was pleasure. Pleasure so intense that she climaxed and soaked Lady Ori’s arm in her cum. Lady Ori laughed maniacally as she withdrew her fist and stood back, admiring Shepard as she dangled helplessly. She licked some of the cum off her hand and moaned pleasurably. 

**Lady Ori:** “Yes, I think that’s the problem! The Blue Suns have become too compliant and soft on you. They let you get some of your mind back and become more defiant! How else could you look me in the eye like that? How else could you have _escaped?_ ” 

She snapped her fingers and immediately Lasuna positioned herself as a chair behind her Mistress. Lady Ori sat on her back and Lasuna’s eyes fluttered, overjoyed to have her Mistress sitting on her like a piece of furniture. Lady Ori crossed her arms and legs and tapped her foot as she watched Shepard thoughtfully. 

**Lady Ori:** “I think I’ll return you to the Blue Suns. But first I must show them how you _properly_ break a slave! They can’t expect me to do all the work for them! I’ve got a long list of clients who want someone broken for them…”

She nodded to herself as she set this course of action. Shepard winced as she tried to recover from the pain and fierce orgasm but she did manage to glance at Lady Ori. This was definitely a different Oriana than the one she was used to. And she _definitely_ didn’t want to end up with the Blue Suns! It sounded like her counterpart here was too far gone to save but she could still get away! Somehow…

She looked around for the device. She hoped that maybe Miranda and Lasuna had found it and brought it into this room with them. But with all the sex toys around it was hard to identify it. In the meantime, Lady Ori was figuring out what she would like to do to Shepard first. 

**Lady Ori:** “Let’s see, I already did a fisting. What next? Whipping, maybe? That’s always a good start. Stuff her holes with dildos? Nah, too soft! Maybe I’ll jump to a sex position. But which one…?”

She thought about this for a while until she noticed Miranda quietly trying to get her attention. She gave her pet permission to speak. 

**Pet Miranda:** “Mistress? May I recommend…Position Forty-Six?”

Lady Ori thought about this for a moment and smiled. 

**Lady Ori:** “Forty-Six! Perfect! Good thinking, my pet!”

She slapped Miranda on the ass to congratulate her. Miranda moaned loudly and happily, grateful to her Mistress for her reward. Lady Ori stood up and told her pets to prep Shepard while she got ready. Lasuna sprang up and rushed to Shepard with Miranda while Lady Ori scanned the walls for a specific sex toy. 

The slaves loosened the chain keeping Shepard hanging from the ceiling and she fell forward. She jerked to a halt when they tightened the chain again. She was not bent all the way forward, her arms still suspended over her head. The slaves giggled as they watched Shepard struggle to stand up but it was very difficult to do in this position. When they stopped giggling and suddenly gasped, she looked up to see what they were gasping about. Right in front of her face was a _huge_ dildo. It was a strap-on that Lady Ori had donned. She stroked it like a real cock and smiled at Shepard’s stunned expression. 

**Lady Ori:** “Remove the gag…”

Miranda took the ballgag out of Shepard’s mouth. She gasped and took a deep breath. But before she speak or even close her mouth, Lady Ori thrust the dildo into her open mouth. 

Shepard gagged and squirmed but this only excited Lady Ori more. She moved her hips and throat-fucked Shepard. She grabbed her head tightly and guided her, moving her head so that Shepard would blow her strap-on. Shepard had trouble breathing for a while but eventually her throat adapted. She swallowed the massive dildo and still had enough space for air. She would not suffocate but she had no choice but to let the cruel dominatrix have her way with her. 

Eventually Lady Ori released her head and looked at her, hands on her hips and with a confident smile. She didn’t say anything but Shepard knew what she was expecting. She wanted Shepard to continue on her own, to suck her strap-on of her own accord. Shepard glared at her. Fat chance that was going to happen! In fact, it was time she pulled the dildo out and spat on her! She deserved—

**Shepard, muffled:** “MMMMMMMMMM!!!!”

Shepard felt a large paddle smack her ass. It hit her with such force that it launched her forward, forcing the dildo all the way down her throat. Shepard gagged and pulled back and attempted to pull the dildo out. But before she could get her lips passed the tip she felt her ass get the paddle again, sending her forward again. Her nose slammed against Lady Ori’s groin and the dildo once again filled her mouth and throat. 

Miranda and Lasuna were still behind Shepard and carried very large paddles. Each time Shepard pulled back they took turns smacking her ass as hard as they could to get her to continue giving their Mistress a blowjob. This was Position Forty-Six. 

SMACK!

**Shepard, muffled:** “MMMM!!”

SMACK!

**Shepard, muffled:** “MMMMMMM!!!!”

SMACK!

**Shepard, muffled:** “MMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!”

Shepard began to cry as this continued for a long time. Her ass was growing very red and felt incredibly sore as the two slaves paddled her harder and harder at Lady Ori’s command. Her tears only increased Lady Ori’s arousal. She always loved it when a slave cried. It was an early sign that they were starting to break. And few things brought her greater joy than seeing a slave break down and accept her fate…

Shepard spaced out. Her mind was trying to cope with what was happening to her. She was trying to stay strong but it was difficult with the way she was being treated. She continued to cry out with each paddling but steadily she stopped feeling them. So spaced was she that she almost didn’t notice when the paddling stopped. 

It happened quickly. Lady Ori withdrew her dildo and waved her hand. Like a flash the two slaves grabbed Shepard and pulled her back. They unhooked the chain around her wrists (but not the cuffs) and forced her face down on the ground with her ass in the air. Miranda stood on Shepard’s head and smushed her face while Lasuna stuck the paddle under her stomach to keep her ass elevated. Lady Ori stood over Shepard as she still wept. The sound was music to her ears…

**Lady Ori:** “Aww… Poor little slut having a bad day?”

Shepard did not have the chance to respond. Lady Ori put her foot on Shepard’s ass and stuck her heel into her asshole. Shepard screamed in pain as Lady Ori fucked her asshole with her lengthy and pointed heel. The Mistress laughed evilly as Shepard struggled. Miranda groped her tits and Lasuna fingered her pussy, both slaves fantasizing that they were the ones being mistreated by their Mistress. 

When she removed her heel Lady Ori squeezed Shepard’s ass. She announced that her suffering was only just beginning. She would call her “Mistress” before turning her over to the Blue Suns. Her next step was to pound Shepard’s pained ass with the strap-on now. Shepard squirmed to break free but the Mistress and two slaves had overpowered her. She winced as she felt the tip of the dildo press against her asshole. Lady Ori spread her hole open…pulled her hips back and…

SLAM!

The door to the playroom suddenly swung open and slammed against the wall, startling everyone in the room. Lady Ori and the slaves all spun around and saw Kasumi standing in the doorway, grinning from ear to ear. 

**Mistress Kasumi:** “Surprise, bitches! I’m back from my trip early!”

She giggled and looked around the room. Though initially shocked, Lady Ori and the slaves were happy to see Kasumi. Kasumi and Oriana have grown very close since Kasumi moved in, fucking their slaves all day long and telling stories about Kasumi’s thefts and Lady Ori’s slave training. In fact, very quietly the two women had secretly contemplated the idea of marriage…

Kasumi had just returned from a business trip. When she walked in and saw no one around, she immediately knew where Lady Ori and the rest were. They had to be in the playroom! Kasumi burst in with the intent to join the fun. But what she didn’t expect was to see a fourth person in the room!

**Mistress Kasumi:** “Well lookee here! You training a new bitch without me, Ori?”

She winked seductively at Lady Ori who winked back and giggled. 

**Lady Ori:** “Oh but this isn’t just _any_ old bitch! Why don’t you say hello? …Shepard?”

She stood aside and let Miranda and Lasuna flip Shepard over and prop her up. Shepard was horrified at seeing Kasumi there. She was involved in all this too?! How could her friends be so radically different in this dimension??

**Lady Ori:** “Miranda and Lasuna found her sleeping in the living room. We have no idea how she got there but we’ve been having fun training her all over…Kasumi? What’s wrong?”

Lady Ori suddenly noticed Kasumi’s expression. It was a mixture of confusion and concern. Shepard…was in this room. And she was…

Slowly Kasumi lifted a finger and pointed at Shepard. 

**Mistress Kasumi:** “This… _can’t_ be Jane Shepard…”

Lady Ori and the slaves exchanged confused glances. 

**Lady Ori:** “What do you mean?”

**Mistress Kasumi:** “That job I was just on? It involved some work with the Blue Suns. I had to stop off at one of their bases to finish the job. I saw Shepard and Liara while I was there. Both were covered with cum and fucking six guys at once. They were also both _very_ pregnant! Shepard’s on her second child now and I think Liara’s on her third or fourth…”

Slowly all eyes turned to Shepard. She did her best not to look at any of them. 

**Lady Ori:** “…Who are you?”

Shepard did not respond. She saw no point. Was there anything she could say to convince them to let her go? She doubted it. Best to keep her mouth shut.

A long silence followed. Kasumi motioned for Lady Ori to come closer and ordered the slaves to keep Shepard restrained. They held her tight while the two Mistresses whispered to each other. It was a very serious conversation based on their expressions. A couple times Shepard faintly heard the word “clone”. They probably thought she was another clone like the one Cerberus made of her. But whatever they thought she was, when they were done talking they ordered Miranda and Lasuna to tie Shepard up like they had her before. They were going to contact the Blue Suns and get some of their men out here. Maybe with their help they could figure this out. Even if they couldn’t help, Kasumi grinned and said they could still make a profit selling Shepard to them. 

For the next hour Shepard dangled helplessly in the playroom. Her only company was Miranda who was ordered to watch her. Miranda knelt on the floor and watched her intently, carefully analyzing every move she made to make sure it wasn’t an attempt to escape. As if she _could_ escape in this position…

Shepard let out a long sigh. So this was it? This was the end of her adventure? A mindless cum dump whoring herself out to the Blue Suns? This was undoubtedly the fate in store for her once the mercs got their hands on her. Whatever methods they used to break the Shepard in this dimension they would no doubt use on her. And if her counterpart couldn’t resist them then what hope did she have? 

To pass the time Shepard had staring contests with Miranda. She wasn’t gagged so she could speak if she wanted but she doubted Miranda would answer her at all. Miranda usually won their contests, barely blinking as she followed Lady Ori’s orders to watch her. She didn’t even flinch when the door swung open and Lasuna strolled in, her arms filled with sex toys. She quietly glared coldly at Shepard and proceeded to return the sex toys to their designated spots on the walls. 

Every toy had a designated spot on the wall. Everything had its place…except for the last dildo Lasuna had to return. Lasuna knew every sex toy they had and carefully kept track of all of them in case their Mistresses ever wanted a specific one. However she noticed that this one was unfamiliar to her. Did someone buy a new one when she wasn’t looking? It was certainly an odd looking dildo…

Shepard didn’t pay much attention to Lasuna at first. She noticed her standing there and examining a dildo like it was something fascinating. Mildly curious, she leaned over to see what was so fascinating. In an instant the despair that was consuming her was filled with hope. The dildo was the device! Lasuna must have picked it up when gathering sex toys without realizing its significance. Shepard needed it! But how could she use it?

Eventually Lasuna shrugged and fit it somewhere on the wall. She would return and organize everything later. She glared at Shepard one last time and slammed the door behind her as she left. 

Shepard breathed heavily as she tried to remain calm. An opportunity to escape had presented itself! There was no telling how long she had until the Blue Suns arrived. She needed to find a way to get to the device and use it! Quickly! 

She struggled again against her bonds, hoping for them to miraculously come loose. But no dice. All it did was make Miranda more focused on her. Miranda…

A lightbulb went on in her head. It was a long shot but it was her only hope! 

**Shepard:** “Hey, Miri! Can you do me a favor?”

Miranda was surprised by Shepard’s sudden request but she said nothing. Her job was to watch the prisoner, not talk to her or do her favors. But Shepard was prepared for this.

**Shepard:** “Lady Ori told you to watch me. Did she say you couldn’t talk to me?”

Miranda looked away when she thought about this.

**Pet Miranda:** “No…”

Shepard grinned. 

**Shepard:** “See? You can talk to me. And she also didn’t say you couldn’t help me with a favor. A _sexual_ favor…”

When Shepard first said “favor” Miranda scooted back a bit, as though she were proposing something dangerous. But she perked up a bit when Shepard added the “sexual” part. 

**Shepard:** “I am to become a Blue Suns cum dump. I’ve accepted that. In fact, it’s making me a little wet…”

She filled her head with erotic thoughts to make herself horny in an attempt to convince Miranda. 

**Shepard:** “Could you maybe…help a fellow slave out? I need a little sex. I need it bad! Can I get in a quick fuck before my new Masters get here?”

Miranda was quiet for a long time. A terrible inner conflict was unfolding in her mind. Once upon a time Miranda was smart and cunning enough to sense that Shepard was up to something. However her broken mind was now so consumed with thoughts of sex and obedience that her senses had dulled. All she could think about was whether to fuck this bitch or not. Eventually she shrugged. Where’s the harm in licking a little pussy…?

She scooted closer and stuck out her tongue. Just as she was about to lick Shepard’s pussy, the Commander stopped her.

**Shepard:** “With a dildo!”

Miranda stopped and put away her tongue. She looked up at Shepard both disappointed and confused.

**Shepard:** “I want to be fucked with a dildo! _That_ dildo if you don’t mind…”

She motioned to the device. Miranda walked over and picked it up. She held up for Shepard to confirm it was the right one and examined it. She asked why she wanted to be fucked with this particular one. Apparently not all of Miranda’s brain cells were dead…

Shepard made up a story about how this dildo was a new, advanced model. It would give you pleasure like no other dildo could. She offered to tell Miranda how to use it…but only after she fucked her with it first. 

Miranda became very excited and hurried back to Shepard. She gave her a quick kiss and stuck the dildo in her pussy. Shepard was relieved. She almost had it! She filled her head with every erotic thought she could and begged Miranda to fuck her with it hard and fast. Her face turned flushed and she panted heavily as she felt her arousal increase. Miranda felt Shepard’s juices run down the dildo onto her hand. With her free hand she began fingering her own pussy. She couldn’t wait to try this dildo out! 

Shepard could feel the vibrations from the device growing stronger. It was charging up! It was almost time! She closed her eyes and tried to think only about sex. Every so often an image of Miranda would pop into her mind. What would happen to her when the device activated? Since she was fucking her with it, would Miranda end up going with her? She’d cross that bridge when she came to it. 

**Shepard:** “I’m going to cum…I’m going to cum!”

The device vibrated harder…and began to glow. So did Shepard. Miranda was too preoccupied with her own masturbation to notice at first. But she certainly noticed when _she_ began to glow as well!

**Pet Miranda:** “Wha?!”

She panicked. She stopped masturbating and let go of the device. She let go just as Shepard screamed…

**Shepard:** “I’M CUMMING!” 

**FLASH!!**

Miranda’s glowing stopped as soon as she released the device. One second after she did, the device activated and Shepard disappeared in a flash. Miranda was so shocked she fell flat on her ass, gasping in disbelief as Shepard’s now empty shackled dangled from the ceiling and her leg bindings clattered to the floor, also empty. 

Her mouth moved as though to speak but no sound came out. Shepard’s disappearance was terribly shocking. But when it subsided the shock was replaced with a gripping terror. Miranda was charged with watching Shepard. She was responsible for preventing any escape attempt. And Shepard had…escaped. 

SLAM!

The door swung open and Miranda jumped. She spun around and the color drained from her face when she saw Lady Ori enter flanked by two men in Blue Suns armor. Lady Ori was chatting with them as they walked in, talking about Shepard and how odd it was there were two of them. However they all fell silent when they looked around and found only Miranda in the room. The mercs were confused. Lady Ori was horrified. She looked around the room for any sign of Shepard. Seeing none, she turned her attention to Miranda. 

**Lady Ori:** “Miranda…where is Shepard?!”

Miranda shook like a leaf as all eyes turned to her. All she could think to do was bow to her Mistress…and beg her forgiveness.

**Pet Miranda:** “Forgive me, Mistress! Forgive this worthless whore, Lady Ori! I don’t know how it happened but Shepard…escaped…”

An eerie silence filled the room. Lady Ori’s eyes were as round as they could get. No one…had ever escaped the playroom before. No one. But Shepard had…

**Lady Ori:** “…Escaped. Shepard…has escaped…”

Slowly she approached her cowering slave who was too terrified to look up at her. 

**Lady Ori:** “You let…Shepard…escape…”

She stood over her slave. Slowly her hand balled into a tight fist. Her shocked expression turned to one of pure rage. 

**Lady Ori:** “You let…Shepard…ESCAPE?!?!”

She grabbed a whip off the wall and struck Miranda across the back. Miranda yelped but did not move. She kept her head down and continued to bow in apology to her Mistress. 

Lady Ori…was _beyond_ enraged…

**Lady Ori:** “You filthy…brainless…WHORE! You lost me SHEPARD! You’ve _humiliated_ me in front of my guests! You…must…be…PUNISHED!!!!”

**_To be continued..._ **

Program XXX

http://archiveofourown.org/works/5926411

The Rise of Lady Ori

http://archiveofourown.org/works/5883937/chapters/13560697


End file.
